In The Air
by Hannami14
Summary: Finallement, après toutes les mésaventures de nos héros, le calme revient à la guilde et l'aventure d'Edoras est belle et bien terminée. Mais calme est un bien grand mot, surtout quand un fantôme du passé de Makarov refait surface.
1. In The Air

Makarov, assis sur le bar, l'air ailleurs, contemplait de ses yeux vides la porte d'entrée. Natsu et Gray brisaient des tables et des chaises. La Guilde allait encore devoir payer. Il secoua la tête et son corps grandit jusqu'au plafond du hall. Tous les membres se figèrent à l'exception de Salamander qui fanfaronnait sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un peureux et qu'il avait encore gagné. Le Maître leva son pied et écrasa l'insecte bruyant aux cheveux roses.

« Maintenait tu te la fermes, idiot ! »

Un grognement lui répondit. Le mage à moustache souffla un bon coup avant de rétrécir et de s'asseoir sur le dos du Dragon Slayer, à moitié sonné.

« Master, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ... » commença Mirajane en s'approchant, l'air inquiet.

Le petit grand-père se releva et commença à grimper les escaliers.

« Je vais dans mon bureau. »

Et il claqua la porte.

« Oi, il n'est pas dans son assiette ! » s'écria Natsu.

La barmaid mit une main sur son front, désespérée.

«_C'est ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Allons lui remonter le moral ! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur les marches de bois.

La mage aux cheveux blancs, dont les réflexes étaient impressionnants, se rua sur lui, bloqua ses chevilles entre ses bras et le fit tomber lourdement.

«_Mais sa va pas ? Hurla le garçon à l'écharpe.

_S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, s'il te plait, ne le dérange pas.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Quand le Maître est dans cet état, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut surtout pas aller le voir ... »

Salamander se rappela de la dernière fois où il avait tenté de parler avec Makarov lorsqu'il était de mauvais poil. Il frissonna en se frottant le postérieur. La douleur revenait encore, parfois. Les lourdes portes de bois du bâtiment claquèrent et le mage à moustache se retrouva en un éclair au sommet des escaliers pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Quand il vit Erza, une grosse écaille luisante sur la tête, il baissa les yeux, déçu, et repartit se cloitrer dans son antre. La reine des fées leva un sourcil, préoccupée.

« Master est malade ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en posant sa trouvaille contre une table.

Mira lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

«_Je ne crois pas, mais quelque chose le tracasse, c'est sur, répondit-elle.

_Alors, nous n'avons qu'à le faire rire ! S'écria le Dragon Slayer en rampant sur les marches, toujours coincé dans l'étau des bras de Mirajane.

_Noooooooooon ! » Hurla la barmaid en le frappant sur la tête.

L'autre s'écroula, assommé. La femme en armure la regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort, s'il faut le frapper, dis le moi. »

La mage aux cheveux blancs eut un sourire crispé en pensant qu'Erza y serait aller beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, au contraire. Une nouvelle fois les portes s'ouvrirent. Makarov apparut dans les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres. Il repartit aussi vite.

«_Sa fait toujours plaisir, commenta Lucy.

_Aye ! Renchérit Happy, perché sur son épaule.

_Désolée, s'excusa Mirajane, en haussant les épaules, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il lui prend. »

La reine des fées leva soudainement un doigt au ciel, une ampoule brillant presque au dessus de sa tête.

« Eureka ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? Tu sais se qu'il a ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, l'air supérieur.

« Les portes grincent et le Maître attend que nous les réparions ! »

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis les autres baissèrent la tête, pas vraiment convaincus, alors qu'Erza continuait de briller.

« A mon avis, commença Mira, c'est autre chose ... »

On entendit des pas lourds à l'étage et Makarov sortit de sa caverne, l'air déprimé. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

«_Master ... murmura la barmaid.

_Vous ... chuchota la femme en armure.

_N'aller pas fien ? » demanda le Dragon Slayer, qui, apparemment réveillé, continuait de manger le bois des marches.

Le mage à moustache ne répondit pas et sortit du hall, une aura sombre l'entourant. Dès que les portes furent fermées, tous les membres frissonnèrent.

«_Effrayant ...

_Vraiment terrible ...

_Je n'aimerais pas mon battre contre lui, maintenant.

_Quelque chose cloche ... »

Un brouhaha commençait alors à animer la salle sur la raison de la mauvaise humeur de Makarov mais Erza se mit à hurler :

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bande de fainéants ? Vous devriez être en mission, bouffons ! Je ne veux plus voir personne d'ici trois secondes, sinon c'est moi qui vous mets dehors ! »

Il y eut un temps de réaction puis, une panique générale s'empara de la foule qui commençait à se ruer sur le panneau d'affichage.

« Un ... » commença la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail en brandissant son index et en faisant craquer son cou.

Les autres s'étaient brusquement arrêtés pour observer le manège de la reine des fées avant de prendre la première mission qui leur tombait sous la main.

« Deux ... » continua-t-elle en levant son majeur et en remuant son épaule.

Ils se mirent à hurler et à se jeter contre la porte mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, et certains restaient coincés.

« Trois. » termina-t-elle en levant son auriculaire.

Mais plus personne dans la salle n'étaient là pour l'entendre. Les tables renversées et les portes grandes ouvertes semblaient être les témoins d'une bataille mémorable. Mais la réalité était beaucoup moins reluisante. Erza sourit et se retourna vers ses compagnons qui tremblaient de peur.

«_Effrayante ... murmura Natsu.

_Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Lucy renifla et prit Mira dans ses bras, sentant la catastrophe arriver.

« Ri ... Rien ! Aye ! »

Et voilà que ce stupide cracheur de feu se prenait pour Happy.

« Maintenant que plus personne n'est là ... dit la barmaid d'une voix tremblante, pourquoi ne pas aller fouiller dans son bureau pour trouver des indices ? »

La mage stellaire ouvrit de grands yeux et désigna de son index la porte de l'antre de Makarov en se rongeant les ongles.

« Nous ... Nous ... là dedans ? Et ... Et s'il voit que nous sommes entrés ? Nous ... Nous allons mourir, hein ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! » Hurla-t-elle.

La femme en armure posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Nous devons être forts, Lucy, c'est pour le Maître. »

La jeune fille avala bruyamment sa salive.

« Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester ici et tout remettre en ordre. »

La constellationiste acquiesça vivement. Tous les autres montèrent mais la reine des fées arrêta Natsu et Happy, une fois parvenus en haut des marches.

« Hum, Erza, je ne peux pas passer, tu vois, tu bloques le passa ... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car d'un coup de pied, la femme aux cheveux rouges, l'avait éjecté, avec le chat ailé, en bas de l'escalier.

«_Vous êtes trop bruyants, curieux, maladroits, idiots et j'en passe pour rentrer dans ce bureau ! Vous allez aider Lucy !

_Mais nous voulions ... »

Elle leur jeta un regard noir.

« Aye ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Lucy ria discrètement alors qu'Erza disparaissait.

« Je voulais vraiment voir le bureau du grand-père », se plaignit le Dragon Slayer en redressant une table.

La mage stellaire haussa les épaules.

«_Je ne vois pas pourquoi, au moins, si nous restons ici, nous sommes à l'abri de la colère de Makarov s'il découvre qu'ils ont fouiné.

_Mais, tu sais, on dit que le bureau du Maître en rempli des objets qu'il nous a confisqués ... »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net.

« Des objets confisqués, tu dis ? »

Elle repensa alors au soutient gorge qu'Happy lui avait volé avant de s'être amusé dans le hall avec. Master ne s'était alors pas gêné pour le déclarer comme indécent avant de le récupérer. Il avait d'ailleurs un drôle de sourire, ce jour là. C'était la lingerie préférée de Lucy. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle soit enfermée dans un placard, prenant la poussière alors qu'elle pouvait la mettre en valeur en ce moment même. La mage blonde redressa rapidement toutes les tables et remis en place toutes les chaises.

«_Voilà ! Nous avons finis ! Allons récupérer notre du !

_Aye ! S'exclama la boule de poils bleus.

_Toi, tu te tais, sale matou ! C'est à cause de toi que je n'ai plus ce soutient gorge !

_Quel soutient gorge ? » Demanda Salamander, les yeux interrogateurs.

Lucy bafouilla en devenant pivoine.

«_Qu'est ce que c'est, un _soutient gorge_ ? L'interrogea-t-il, l'air innocent mais surtout idiot.

_Idiot ! Hurla-t-elle.

_Mais tu sais, Natsu, c'est tout doux et moelleux ...

_Fermes là, sale chat ! Cria-t-elle en étouffant Happy.

_Ah, ça ! » s'écria la garçon à l'écharpe.

La blonde s'arrêta net, la tête de l'animal pendant mollement sur le côté. Elle tourna son visage vers le mage de feu, l'air effrayant.

«_Quoi « Ah, ça » ? gronda-t-elle en laissant tomber le félin sur le sol.

_Poisson ... » murmura celui-ci.

Elle écrasa le chat.

«_Réponds moi tout de suite ...

_Bah, quand tu prends toute la place dans ton lit et que je ne peux pas me mettre dedans, je prends tes « soutiens gorge », c'est ça ? Et je me fais un lit avec. Ils sont tellement confortable que ... »

Il fut interrompu par le poing rageur de Lucy qui se mit à le frapper sans ménagement.

« Quand il n'y a plus de place dans _mon_ lit ? Comment ça, quand il n'y a plus de place dans _mon_ lit ? Imbécile de lézard ! Tu entres par interruption dans _mon_ appartement, tu dors dans _mon_ lit ou sur _ma_ lingerie et tu oses te montrer devant moi et me l'avouer l'air de rien ? C'est du harcèlement sexuel ! Du harcèlement sexuel ! » Beuglait-elle.

Elle luit mit le coup de grâce et le visage du pseudo-voyeur s'enfonça dans le sol.

« Au chait, à quoi cha chert les « choutiens gorche » ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un silence de mort et la jeune fille appuya encore plus sur le crâne du mage de feu.

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! »

Elle souffla et s'assit sur un banc pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Ah, sa soulage. »

La tête de Natsu fumait presque et Lucy put enfin se détendre quand, soudain, les portes claquèrent. La jeune fille se retourna.

« Master, nous avons tout remis en ... »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte que se n'était pas Makarov.

« Qui ... Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix frémissante.

Un inconnu vêtu d'une longue cape noire se tenait debout dans le hall. On ne pouvait apercevoir son visage mais Lucy put reconnaître une démarche féminine et affirmer que la personne était d'une taille médium.

« Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! Je suis un mage, vous savez ! Reculez ! » ordonna-t-elle en brandissant la clef de Taurus.

L'intruse s'arrêta alors. La blonde n'en revenait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle réussissait à faire peur à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un lui obéisse. Bizarrement, elle se sentait reconnaissante envers la mystérieuse encapuchonnée. La mage stellaire recula en voyant que l'autre retirait sa capuche.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, l'air de la maison est vraiment le meilleur. »


	2. A New Girl

Natsu releva brusquement la tête. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, débout, au milieu du hall, un sourire sur les lèvres, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle était finalement revenue. Le Dragon Slayer, entoura son poing de flammes rougeoyantes et se jeta sur l'inconnue. Ce qui plongea la constellationiste dans une confusion encore plus profonde.

« Je vais t'avoir, cette fois ! » cria-t-il, en se rapprochant, toujours plus vite, de la jeune femme.

La blonde ferma les yeux. Cette fille n'aurait pas le temps d'éviter ce coup. C'était beaucoup trop rapide. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle attendit. Mais aucun hurlement ou son de choc ne vint effleurer ses oreilles. Alors, elle ouvrit timidement une paupière. La brune souriait paisiblement, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil, face à Salamander qui regardait son poing fumant, éberlué.

« Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Je vois que tu ne maîtrises toujours pas ton feu, » souffla-t-elle, l'air épuisé.

L'autre n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Mais ... C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas éteindre ma magie ! Tu n'as même pas bougé ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! »

La jeune fille s'esclaffa.

« Tu devrais savoir que sans air, pas de feu. C'est la vie, mon pauvre petit. »

Le garçon à l'écharpe grogna et tenta de la frapper, sans utiliser son pouvoir. Son adversaire réagit au quart de tour. Elle leva sa main gantée. Et l'air se mit à danser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de visible. Non, mais Lucy le sentait, tout autour d'elle. Alors Natsu mit les deux mains à sa gorge et se mit à tousser violemment, devenant d'une pâleur de mort, puis d'un mauve clair avant de finir par un violet sombre. Il étouffait. Mais l'adversaire n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis le début de combat. Elle claqua des doigts et le Dragon Slayer se mit à aspirer goulument l'air.

«_C'est ... carrément ... dégoutant ..., souffla-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

_Ah oui ? Et bien, toi, tu m'attaques dès que je rentre, sale vermine ! Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ! Et encore mieux ! Tu ne m'interroges même pas sur ma mission !

_Je ne te demanderais pas de tes nouvelles tant que je ne t'aurais pas battue ! »

Il se rua à nouveau sur elle avec une vitesse folle mais la fille retira sa cape, laissant apercevoir son corps, vêtu d'une robe courte d'un jaune pastel, les hanches lestées d'une énorme ceinture où pendaient des dizaines et des dizaines de tubes de cristal. Une grosse besace pendait lourdement sur sa cuisse droite et le bruit qu'elle faisait quand la brune bougeait informa Lucy qu'il devait aussi contenir des éprouvettes. Quelle sorte de mage était cette fille ? La blonde ne comprenait pas tout. La combattante retira son gant droit à l'aide de ses dents et l'air, au contact de sa main trembla. La constellationiste pouvait clairement le voir. Et alors, elle claqua des doigts et Natsu s'écroula. La mage aux clefs resta hébétée quelques secondes, et voyant que son ami ne se relevait pas, elle se jeta sur lui et le secoua.

«_Hé ! Oi ! Natsu ! Sa va ? Natsu ! S'écria-t-elle, inquiète.

_Ne t'en fais pas, il dort. »

Lucy leva les yeux vers l'adversaire de son ami qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quand elle entendit Salamander ronfler, elle leva les yeux au ciel. L'autre offrait toujours sa paume mais la blonde, méfiante, la scrutait.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demandèrent-elle toutes les deux, en même temps.

La question fut suivi d'un silence embarrassant, puis elles se mirent à rire. Quand la mage stellaire aperçut le signe de Fairy Tail entre les clavicules de l'inconnue, elle se détendit et attrapa la main tendue. La jeune fille en face d'elle la secoua énergiquement.

«_Ménaly Oxymel, se présenta-t-elle.

_Lucy Heartfilia », répondit la blonde.

La mage sourit doucement.

«_Depuis quand es-tu là ?

_Bientôt deux ans.

_Haha ! Rit l'autre, normal que je ne te connaisse pas ! »

La mage stellaire leva un sourcil interrogateur. Depuis quand cette fille était-elle partie de la guilde ? La brune s'étira et souffla, un air paisible sur le visage.

« Et ben ... Sa a pas mal changé ici, en dix ans. »

La mâchoire de la constellationiste s'écrasa au sol et ses yeux semblaient rouler hors de leur orbite. En dix ans ? Comment ça en dix ans ? Elle était partie si longtemps ? Dans quel but ? Alors que Lucy n'en croyait pas encore ses oreilles, Ménaly farfouilla dans sa sacoche, entre ses tubes qui s'entrechoquaient et elle sortit une feuille de papier, déchirée et toute abimée. Elle la posa sur le bar et tapa du poing dessus. La blonde, curieuse, s'approcha.

_Mission de dix ans._

_Protéger le Prince jusqu'à sa majorité._

_8 millions de joyaux._

**REUSSITE**

Le cœur de la jeune fille sembla s'arrêter, puis il repartit de plus belle. Cette fille avait fait une mission de dix ans seule alors qu'elle, elle n'arrivait même pas à partir seule pour un travail. Elle était littéralement ahurie devant le papier abimé. Elle ne souciait absolument plus des ronflements bruyants de Natsu. Quel genre de mage était Ménaly ? Quelle sorte de magie pouvait infliger ça au Dragon Slayer ?

«_Sa fait quand même du bien de rentrer à la maison, souffla-t-elle, mais dis moi, ils ont été sage durant mon absence ?

**_**E-Erza à tout fait pour », bégaya Lucy.

Mais au nom de la reine des fées, l'air se glaça, littéralement. La mage brune eut un air contrarié et ses lèvres pincées n'indiquaient rien de bon. Alors, des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Des cliquetis métalliques résonnaient contre le bois des marches et la constellationiste, les bras autour d'elle, pour se réchauffer, se retourna. La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail les observait, elle souriait en voyant Ménaly qui grinçait des dents.

« Bienvenue chez toi », dit-elle simplement.

La jeune fille, l'air sombre, ne répondit rien et resta froide comme un glaçon, observant Titania d'un œil mauvais. Celle-ci regarda la feuille et félicita la brune pour sa réussite. Une nouvelle fois, l'autre ne dit rien.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié ma défaite de la dernière fois ? » Grinça-t-elle soudain.

Erza se retourna, un air de défi peignant ses traits.

« J'espérais bien que tu me dises ça. En garde ! » hurla-t-elle en se ruant sur elle.

C'était. Quoi. Ce. Délire ? Lucy n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi son amie se jetait-elle sur la nouvelle venue ? Elles allaient se battre. Oh non. D'ordinaire la reine des fées ne se battait pas avec les membres de la guilde, ou alors très rarement et exclusivement avec Natsu et Gray quand ils se cherchaient des poux. Mais qui était cette fille à la fin ? Alors, quand elle vit Ménaly s'élancer sur elle à son tour, la constellationiste mordit ses lèvres. Ça n'allait pas être beau à voir et pourtant, elle allait devoir assister à ce carnage. Elle resta, pétrifiée, les paupières à demies-closes, un long moment mais comme elle n'entendit pas les chocs du combat, elle ouvrit plissa les yeux, l'air encore plus surprise qu'avant.

« Dix années ... couina la brune, dix années d'entrainement intensifs ... Et je perds comme ça ? »

Erza avait la main grande ouverte, un sourire triomphant sur le visage tandis que son adversaire avait le poing serré, l'air dépité.

« Et la feuille enveloppe la pierre, désolée, Ménaly. »

La jeune fille, rageuse tapa du pied. La mage stellaire battit une nouvelle fois des paupières. Oui, c'était bien réel. Ces deux filles jouaient à chi-fou-mi, après dix ans de séparation. Lucy s'attendait à voir des larmes, des embrassades et des sourires. Mais elles ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose, s'affronter au chi-fou-mi. La constellationiste souffla. On était à Fairy Tail, après tout.

«_Je t'aurais un jour ! Je t'aurais ! S'égosilla la brune.

_Mais oui, je n'en doute pas », répondit Erza.

La mage stellaire était confuse et ne savait de la jeune fille que son nom et le fait qu'elle ait réussi une mission de dix ans sans aide. Elle devait donc être incroyablement forte.

«_Alors, continua la reine des fées, ta mission ?

_Un succès ! S'exclama Ménaly en frappant sa poitrine d'un poing fier.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

_Haha, rit l'autre, je ne sais pas ce qu'avait ce Prince mais pas mal de types en avaient après lui ! Mais plus il grandissait, moins on cherchait à l'éliminer ... Je pense que le plus dur furent les cinq première années.

_C'est logique, médita Erza, plus il était jeune, plus ils avaient de chances de le tuer.

_J'ai même du massacrer une équipe d'une guilde noire ! Se vanta la brune.

_Ah ? Quelle guilde ?

_Mmmmh, réfléchit la jeune fille, j'avais neuf ans, c'était ... Zut ! Je l'ais sur le bout de la langue ! Ghost ... Ghost quelque chose ... »

Neuf ans ? La bouche de Lucy devint sèche. A à peine dix ans, elle avait détruit une équipe de mages noirs ? La blonde se mit à trembler à se surpris à être effrayée de la jeune fille souriante se tenant devant elle, l'air préoccupé, ne se souvenant plus du nom de la guilde clandestine.

«_Ghost Shadow ? S'écria la reine des fées.

_Ouai ! C'était ça !

_Elle a été démantelé il y a environ sept ans.

_C'est une bonne nouvelle », se réjouit Ménaly.

Voyant l'air perplexe de la blonde, Erza leva un sourcil.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Lucy ? »

Celle-ci releva les yeux et sortit de sa rêverie.

«_Je ... Mais rien du tout ! Balbutia-t-elle.

_Tu te demandes comment est ma magie, hein ? Demanda Ménaly, un air malicieux mais qui camouflait un gêne dans les yeux.

_Tu verras ! Dit la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, c'est vraiment surprenant. »

Et avant que Lucy n'ait pu contester quoique se soit, la brune frappa dans ses mains et l'air se mit à bourdonner et une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea. La jeune fille s'excusa avec un air gêné mais elle protesta que seule l'odeur du souffre pouvait réveiller Natsu. Celui-ci fronça le nez, éternua et se leva d'un bond. La mage aux clefs ne comprit pas d'avantage la magie de Ménaly et se demanda comment elle avait pu générer la senteur désagréable de ce gaz.

«_Salamander, déclara la brune d'un air solennel, je te défis !

_Quand tu veux ! Grinça-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

_Tu vois, commença Erza, Ménaly contrôle les gaz.

_Les gaz ? S'exclama la blonde, un peu surprise.

_Oui, ce n'est pas commun. »

Le mage de feu s'embrasa littéralement et se rua une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire. Elle dit un drôle de mouvement avec son poignet droit et les flammes de Natsu s'éteignirent instantanément.

« Ah non, pas encore ! » grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille avait perdu son sourire et son visage impassible trahissait sa concentration. Cette fois, le Dragon Slayer était sérieux. Elle ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Ainsi, la brune évita chacun de ses coups et tenta d'en donner à son tour que le chasseur de dragon paraît. Lucy s'émerveilla de la drôle de danse qu'ils faisaient mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça magnifique.

« Mais Ménaly n'aime pas se servir de son pouvoir, » marmonna la reine des fées en observant le combat avec interêt.

La blonde leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle.

« Son père est mort dans un explosion due au gaz. »

Lucy se glaça suite aux paroles d'Erza et au coup violent qu'évita de justesse la jeune fille.

«_Elle préfère montrer sa puissance physique avant sa puissance magique.

_Pourtant, elle a utilisé son pouvoir sur Natsu, tout à l'heure, contra la constellationiste.

_Ce sale gamin n'a pas été très poli, rit-elle, il l'a attaquée tout de suite, elle voulait lui donner un bonne leçon. »

La mage stellaire acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord. La bataille faisait rage entre les deux combattants et ils se révélèrent de forces égales.

« Elle a rejoint Fairy Tail à l'âge de six ans, continua Erza, je suis arrivée un an après. »

Lucy l'écoutait attentivement tout en regardant avec intérêt les adversaires qui semblaient se volatiliser en un instant avec de reparaître, derrière l'autre, jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Elle était toujours dans la cour de derrière, à faire des expériences étranges souvent suivies d'énormes explosions. Elle ne parlait à personne sauf à Makarov et Luxus puisqu'elle était encore la seule enfant de la guilde à part Cana mais elle passait son temps à tourner autour de Macao et à boire dans sa choppe et Gray qui cherchait des noises à tout le monde. Quand je suis arrivée, elle fut vraiment effrayée, mon attitude lui faisait peur et elle était d'un naturel craintif. »

Elle s'arrêta pour rire.

« A vrai dire, tout le monde m'évitait. Mais elle fut tout de même la première à m'approcher. Je la détestais tout de suite. »

La constellationiste leva la tête vers elle, surprise.

« Oui, je la haïssais. Elle m'exaspérait avec ces explosions continuelles, son œil torve, sa fainéantise et sa paresse continuelle. Tous les membres de la guilde étaient joyeux et se combattaient, montraient leur magie mais elle, jamais, elle restait dans son coin et essayait de temps à autres d'engager une conversation avec moi. Je n'avais jamais vu son pouvoir et j'en ai tout de suite déduis que c'était tellement minable qu'elle en avait honte et que le Maître l'avait recueillie par pitié. »

Erza retint son souffle quand le pied de Ménaly percuta l'estomac du Dragon Slayer.

« Je ne savais pas comme j'avais tord. Un jour, Natsu. Avec Gray, ils étaient bruyants, idiots et se battaient continuellement mais je ne les détestais pas. Puis, ce stupide Salamander déclara qu'il voulait se battre avec la personne la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Bien sur, tout le monde se proposa, histoire d'humilier ce gamin survolté mais Makarov déclara que Ménaly allait le faire. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais la jalousie me dévora alors. C'était toujours moi qui le remettait à sa place, c'est moi qui aurait du le battre devant tout le monde. Alors pourquoi cette fille avait-elle été désignée par le Maître ? »

Elle souffla, les yeux dans le lointain, repensant à ses souvenirs d'antan. Lucy, pendue à ses lèvres, ouvrait grand les oreilles.

« Elle se tenait là, paisible avec toujours cette même expression lasse et fatiguée sur la visage bien qu'elle se dandina, gênée. Je lui trouvais un air bête. Elle regardait Makarov, comme si elle lui demandait la permission et il acquiesça. Même si je crevais d'envie, j'avais hâte de la voir se faire massacrer par Natsu qui était déjà fort pour son jeune âge. Je savais que cette fille ne valait rien. Et alors, Salamander avait foncé, et en dix secondes, tout était fini. Elle avait retiré ses gants et les flammes s'étaient éteintes avant que cet idiot s'écroule, inconscient. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Ne voulant pas lui accorder cette force, je suspectais le Maître de l'avoir aidée pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse humilier. Après que les membres de la guilde se soient dispersés, je l'avais observée, en cachette, elle s'était approchée de Natsu, lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche et alors, il s'était réveillé, après qu'elle eut disparu en crachant que sa sentait atrocement mauvais. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour profiter du combat. Les mains, toujours gantées, de Ménaly saisirent le bras du Dragon Slayer juste avant qu'il ne porte son coup et elle l'éjecta un peu plus loin. Il retomba sur ses pieds, un sourire de défi sur le visage.

«_Et alors ? Demanda Lucy, pressée de savoir la suite.

_Et alors, continua Erza, je voulus la battre.

_La battre ? S'exclama la mage stellaire, les yeux écarquillés.

_Oui, rit Erza, je la défiais et elle refusa, prétextant une occupation. Je la suivais à travers toute la ville et la surpris à s'agenouiller sur une motte de terre, en haut de la falaise, surplombant la mer. Et elle se mit à parler toute seule de sa journée. Alors, je suis sortie de ma cachette en lui demandant avec qui elle discutait. Elle fut surprise, et elle bégaya qu'elle ne parlait à personne. Mais en la voyant pleurer, je fus déstabilisée. Elle me hurla dessus en me demandant si j'étais contente maintenant et que de toute façon, je me fichais de tout le monde et elle me cria de partir. Ce que je ne fit pas, bien sur. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle s'excusa à demie-voix et me questionna sur la raison de ma présence ici. Quand je lui dis que je voulais me battre, elle fit encore non de la tête. Je l'ai donc attaquée sans son accord, pour lui montrer ma force. Et étonnamment, elle n'a pas répliqué et elle s'est laissée frapper. Je laissais déferler toute ma haine à son égard. Après avoir terminé, elle avait toujours cet air placide et fatigué qui m'énervait au plus haut point. Elle ne m'avait pas montrer son pouvoir. Et alors je me suis en allée. Quelques jours après, elle est venue me voir pour un défi. Je l'ai regardée avec dédain sans lui répondre et alors, elle a commencé à faire un chi-fou-mi. Tu n'imagines pas la tête que j'ai fait ! Puis, voulant la surpasser en tous points, je me mis à jouer avec elle et je l'écrasais. Elle a rit en disant que j'étais vraiment forte et elle a disparu. Pendant plusieurs jours, personne ne la vit. Et, un jour, j'interrogeais Makarov à son sujet. Quand il m'a dit qu'elle était partie pour une mission de dix ans, je fus ... Surprise. Alors, il me dévoila qu'elle était une mage de rang S et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Il me parla aussi de son père et je trouvais une explication au jour sur la falaise. Le Maître me dit aussi qu'elle détestait son pouvoir et qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de son géniteur car il était possible, comme elle était jeune et qu'elle ne maitrisait pas encore sa magie, qu'elle ait provoqué le décès de son père dans une explosion. Il l'avait trouvée, peu de temps après, dans un coin du laboratoire où elle vivait, complètement déshydratée et affamée, il l'avait donc recueillie et avait tut la mort du père de Ménaly aux autorités. »

Elle avala sa salive et regarda la jeune fille retirer son gant et forma un espace sans oxygène autour de Natsu. Il tomba à terre en s'étouffant.

« Et voilà où nous en sommes. Elle est de retour. » termina Erza.

La mage des gaz laissa respirer Salamander à nouveau et rit de le voir cracher et pester contre elle. Les yeux de cette fille cachaient bien des choses et Lucy se jura des découvrir les secrets de Ménaly qui assombrissaient son regard d'azur.


	3. Family

« Ménaly ! » hurla Mirajane qui était accourue suite aux bruits de la bataille.

La jeune fille se redressa, épousseta sa robe et lança un regard moqueur à Natsu qui s'était rendormi. Elle se redressa et parut surprise.

« Mira ... Nee ? » s'écria Ménaly dont la voix, d'abord folle de joie au premier mot, avait dérapé quand elle avait aperçu la barmaid.

La nouvelle venue battit des paupières et lorsque la mage aux cheveux blancs, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles sur les lèvres, se rapprocha pour la serrer dans ses bras, la mage aux gaz recula, troublée.

« Où est Mira-Nee ? » trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Mirajane se glaça et sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler.

« Mély-Chan, c'est moi. »

L'autre secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu mens. Nee-Chan n'est pas comme ça. »

Natsu se réveilla subitement après qu'une odeur pestilentielle embaume la pièce. Il se plaça à côté de la barmaid et lui étira une joue.

« Bien sur que si, c'est elle, regarde. »

Ménaly s'approcha en se penchant en avant et scruta de ses yeux bleus le visage de Mirajane dont le sourire repointait. La jeune fille se redressa et leva un sourcil surpris avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amis.

« Mira-Nee ! Co-Comment ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

Lucy n'y comprenait rien. La barmaid avait toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi cette fille ne la reconnaissait-elle pas ? La brune sentit les épaules de Mirajane trembler. Elle la saisit par les épaules et la força à regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu changé ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Alors, la mage stellaire se rappela. Mira n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Elle se souvint de la Démone de Fairy Tail dite, Mirajane. Elle avait subitement changé et de caractère et physiquement à la soit disant mort de sa petite sœur, Lisanna, deux ans auparavant.

«_Je ... C'est ..., bégaya la barmaid en détournant les yeux.

_Oui ? L'encouragea Ménaly en souriant paisiblement.

_Lisanna est ... enfin était ...

_Oh ! C'est vrai ! Où est-elle ? S'exclama la jeune fille en la cherchant des yeux dans la guilde, d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? »

La mage aux clefs pinça les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne se doutait même pas que la sœur de Mirajane avait été présumé morte avant de reparaître il y avait quelques temps. Mira rit faiblement, l'air triste.

« Pour la guilde, c'est à cause d'Erza. Pour Lisanna, elle est en mission. Mais elle a disparu durant deux ans. Elle n'est revenu qu'il y a un mois. Nous avons cru qu'elle était morte. »

La brune pâlit. Sa peau devint si blanche qu'on la crut défunte durant un instant. Elle s'écroula sur un tabouret, proche d'elle. La barmaid entoura ses épaules de son bras maternelle et appuya sa tête contre celle de son amie, toujours hébétée, regardant le vide. A son tour, Salamander se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la nouvelle venue. Lucy, elle, ne sut que faire. Aller la réconforter alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas ? Ou la laisser comme ça et faire preuve d'une indifférence qui embrassait l'impolitesse ? Alors qu'elle se torturait l'esprit, Ménaly se releva, encore tremblante.

« Je vais bien. C'est bon, tout va bien. » trancha-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Natsu et Mirajane échangèrent un regard compatissant et franchement inquiet.

«_Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda la mage brune d'une voix forte et éraillée.

_Un accident, murmura la barmaid, mais maintenant, tout va bien, elle est revenue ...

_Ah oui ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Se mit à crier la jeune fille, dites moi ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Mira serra les dents et se mit à pleurer.

«_Un accident, répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible, ce n'était pas sa faute ... Pas de sa faute ...

_De la faute de qui ? Cet enfoiré va aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !

_C'était Elfman. »

Une nouvelle fois, Ménaly blêmit. Blanche comme un linge, elle s'effondra à nouveau. De grosses larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement en serrant les dents. Voyant que les traitresses salées reparaissaient, elle remit sa capuche sur son visage, la masquant ainsi. Lucy comprenait. Étrangement, même si elle ne savait rien de cette fille, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. La douleur de cet instant. Ce cœur qui se sert sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ces lèvres qui tremblent sans pouvoir les stopper. Ces larmes qui coulent sans pouvoir les éponger.

«_Elfman, murmura-t-elle, co-comment ... Pourquoi ?

_Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! S'exclama la barmaid, il a perdu le contrôle ... Elle a pensé pouvoir l'arrêter ! Mais ...

_Sa n'a pas marché », termina Natsu.

Lucy entendit la brune souffler fort pour se calmer et retirer sa capuche. Son visage, bien que pâle, n'avait aucune trace de pleurs et ses yeux, un peu rouges, ne trahissaient pas sa douleur.

« C'est bon. Sa va aller, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, je dois juste encaisser le choc. Sa n'a pas été trop dur pour vous ? Je suppose que vous avez du avoir beaucoup de peine. »

Mirajane acquiesça.

«_Mais maintenant qu'elle est de retour, je pense que je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Quand rentre-t-elle ?

_Dans quelques jours. Je pourrais organiser une fête ! S'enthousiasma la barmaid.

_Vraiment ? Demanda Ménaly.

_Oui, pour célébrer ton retour ! Je suis sure que tout le monde sera heureux de te revoir.

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai laissé une bonne impression ... Tu sais j'étais un peu ... bizarre quand j'étais petite ...

_Bien sur que non !

_Bien sur que si ! Contra Natsu.

_Répète ça un peu pour voir ! Menaça la jeune fille.

_Tu étais une gamine très biza ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il s'écroula sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et quelques craquements. Ménaly continua comme si de rien n'était.

«_Oh, et puis je pourrais faire plus ample connaissance avec les nouveaux de la guilde, n'est ce pas ? Fit-elle en lançant un regard enjoué vers Lucy.

_Très bonne idée ! Et puis, tu n'as pas encore rencontré Levy, Gajeel, Juvia et les autres !

_J'ai hâte ! »

Elles pépiaient toutes les deux comme des enfants excités par la neige et éclataient de rire.

« Et puis, j'ai tellement envie de revoir Nii-chan ! » s'exclama la brune.

Mira eut un sourire crispé. Qui était le frère de Ménaly ? Il était dans la guilde ? Lucy n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Ah, euhm, commença l'ex-mage de rang S d'un air gêné, Luxus ... »

La blonde n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce fou de Luxus ne pouvait pas être le frère de Ménaly puisqu'il était lui même le petit-fils du maître. Et la mage aux gaz avait été adopté ... Lucy eut mal à la tête avant d'avoir pu résoudre ce casse-tête.

« Oh allez, ne me dite pas qu'il a été tué, hein ! Ce serait vraiment une blague de mauvais goût ! Nii-chan ne peut pas être battu si facilement, » rit-elle de façon détendu.

Comment allait-elle réagir en apprenant que Luxus avait été banni ? Exclu de la guilde ? Natsu, Mira et Erza se poussaient les coudes alors qu'Happy s'était caché derrière le Dragon Slayer.

« Une très mauvaise blague, n'est ce pas ? » chuchota-t-elle, plus aussi rassurée qu'avant.

La reine des fées finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Mais non, Luxus n'est pas mort. »

Ménaly souffla de soulagement.

«_Où est-il alors ? En mission ?

_Non, enfin, pas vraiment ... »

C'était bien la première fois que Lucy voyait une Erza aussi embarrassée et gênée que ça.

«_Il est ... a été ...

_Oui ? L'encouragea la brune en souriant.

_Le Maître ...

_Oji-San ?

_A ...

_A ?

_Le Maître a ...

_Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? Rien de dangereux j'espère ?

_Il a banni Luxus de la guilde. »

Titania avala bruyamment sa salive. Ménaly souriait toujours. Puis, son visage se fana.

« Pardon ? Pourrais-tu répéter, s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire menaçant gravé sur ses lèvres pâles.

La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail se tortillait, ne savant quoi dire et quoi ne pas dire. Elle murmura un «pardon» presque muet et Lucy eut du mal à l'entendre.

« J'ai mal entendu, je crois. Qu'as-tu dit ? »

L'air bourdonnait et devenait difficile à respirer. Il était plus dense et plus concentré. La mage aux clefs se retenait de tousser de peur de réveiller la fureur de Ménaly.

«_Luxus a été exclu par le Maître ... Son comportement ...

_Son comportement ? Hurla la jeune fille, son comportement ? Vous vous êtes débarrassés de lui ! Comment avez-vous pu ? C'est un membre de la famille !

_Je sais, Ménaly, tu es en colère et c'est normal, tenta de la calmer Mirajane, mais si tu avais vu ce qu'il a fait ...

_Et bien je t'écoute ! Qu'a-t-il fait de si affreux que ça ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour être jeté dehors comme un malpropre ? S'emporta-t-elle.

_Il a menacé la guilde et tout Magnolia ! S'énerva à son tour Natsu, plutôt silencieux jusque là, bon, son idée de base n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, j'aurais bien aimé savoir qui était le plus fort mais ...

_Mais quoi ? Il a toujours été comme ça ! Il aime la compétition depuis toujours !

_Il a voulu évincer le vieux ! Il a failli tuer tout les habitants de Magnolia avec le Dieu de la Foudre ! »

Ménaly ouvrit de grands yeux.

«_Les habitants ? Pou-Pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-elle, l'air perdu.

_Luxus voulait prendre la place du Maître, et il a menacer les civils pour user de chantage.

_Je suis sure qu'il ne voulait blesser personne. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

_Tu vois cette cicatrice ? Fit Natsu en montrant une grosse balafre sur son avant-bras, j'ai affronté Luxus. Il avait perdu la tête. Il a même attaqué Mystogan !

_Mystogan-Sensei ? Il a vraiment ...

_Oui, » trancha Erza.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment. L'air était redevenu respirable bien qu'il soit toujours très lourd.

«_Quand bien même, souffla Ménaly, il ne méritait pas ça. Je vais le chercher.

_Oh non non non non non ! S'écria Mira en se jetant sur elle, tu ne vas nul part ! Tu restes ici !

_J'ai dit que j'allais le retrouver !

_Et moi j'ai dit que tu ne bougerais pas !

_Je suis sure qu'il pourra s'expliquer ! Il avait une bonne raison ! Je bouge d'ici ! Je ne resterais pas là les bras croisés ! »

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la barmaid et partit d'un pas direct vers la porte.

«_Tu viens à peine de rentrer ... chuchota Mirajane, la voix tremblante, et tu repars déjà ...

_Je ne serais pas longue. »

Natsu se matérialisa devant la brune, très sérieux.

«_Bouges de là, tu bloques le passage, tonna-t-elle.

_Tu connais les règles, grinça le Dragon Slayer.

_Depuis quand est-ce toi qui respectes les règles ? Et depuis quand tu permets-tu de me faire la morale ?

_Je ne te laisserais pas passer.

_Comme si tu pouvais ! »

Lucy craignait le pire.

«_J'ai muri durant ces dix ans. Je ne suis plus un gosse.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Le coup partit si vite que la blonde ne le vit même pas partir. Elle remarqua juste la joue rougie de Ménaly ainsi que son air choqué.

«_C'est toi qui te comportes comme une enfant, fit-il.

_Quel ton sérieux ! Et quels grands airs tu te donnes ! Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi ! J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais rentrer ! »

Mirajane, Natsu, Erza, Lucy et Happy restèrent sans voix. La barmaid voulut dire quelque chose mais sa voix mourut.

«_Et moi qui pensais qui vous seriez toujours les mêmes, dit-elle d'une voix emprunte de colère et d'amertume, je ne savais pas combien je me trompais.

_Ménaly ... commença le Dragon Slayer.

_Maintenant je vais chercher Luxus. »

Elle contourna un Natsu hébété et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais soudainement, les deux battants s'ouvrirent en grand. La lumière inonda la pièce et Lucy dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Une petite silhouette sombre se découpa dans la clarté du jour et avançait tranquillement. Makarov bâilla et entonna d'une voix sombre :

« Ménaly n'est toujours pas ... »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard dévastateur de la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers lui menaçante. Il ouvrit grand les bras.

« Viens faire un câlin à grand-père Makarov ! »

Elle passa à côté de lui après lui avoir lancé un regard dédaigneux. Le Maître du comprendre que la jeune fille savait car les portes se refermèrent lourdement, les emprisonnant à l'intérieur. Ménaly écarta furieusement les bras et les portes se rouvrirent à la volée. Makarov les referma. La lutte dura une bonne dizaine de minutes puis le bois céda et les battants volèrent en éclats. La brune pressa la pas et se heurta contre un mur invisible. Natsu retint un rire. Des lettres apparurent sur la surface de la paroi translucide.

_Les jeunes femmes énervées ne peuvent pas passer._

«_Fried ! Éclata la mage aux gaz, espèce d'enflure !

_Ménaly-Chan, quelle joie de te revoir, ricana l'ancien membre des Raijin.

_C'est de la prise d'otage ! J'ai le droit de sortir, je suis libre ! »

Makarov fit craquer ses jointures.

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

La jeune fille lui fit face et lui tenait tête.

«_Et moi je crois que si.

_Tu mérites d'avoir quelques explications supplémentaires. »

Elle lui tourna le dos.

«_Et voilà que les querelles de famille reprennent ! Ca m'avait presque manqué tient ! s'exclama Natsu en passant les mains derrière sa tête, comme s'il regardait un bon film, Mira ? Où sont les choppes ?

_Tiens, profitez bien du spectacle ! » rigola la barmaid en s'installant à son tour.

Lucy fit comme eux même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Mais ce qui était sur, était que la confrontation Makarov-Ménaly risquait de ne pas être ennuyeuse.

Voire carrément destructrice.


	4. Beer Makes Us Fly

Lucy ne se souvenait pas que Makarov était aussi grand, sous sa forme de géant.

« Tu rentres après dix ans d'absence, gronda-t-il à l'intention de sa petite-fille adoptive, tu ne daignes même pas faire un câlin à ton grand-père et tu oserais encore partir ? »

Il leva son immense jambe au-dessus de Ménaly qui semblait soudain frêle et chétive comparé à la force herculéenne du Maître.

« Je vais te réapprendre les bonnes manières ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix qui fit trembler tout l'édifice.

Il abattit son pied sur la jeune fille, qui restait immobile, les bras croisés.

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Il venait juste de l'écraser ! Il venait de la tuer ! Oh non ! Il fallait la sortir de là-dessous ! Elle se leva brusquement et fit tomber sa chaise. Natsu lui lança un regard mécontent et lui intima un «Chut !» mécontent.

« Tu commences à te faire vieux, Oji-San. » grinça la voix de Ménaly.

La mage stellaire leva subitement les yeux pour apercevoir la brune, assise sur la barrière du second étage, surplombant tout le hall.

« Comment oses-tu parler à ton grand-père de cette manière ? »

La main trop grande de Makarov percuta l'escalier.

«_Je parie sur le vieux, lança Natsu, l'air de rien. Il est carrément en colère.

_Aye !

_Je pense que Mély-Chan a ses chances … contra Mirajane.

_Sérieux ? Personne ne peut battre ce pervers une fois lancé !

_Nous n'avons pas vu Ménaly depuis dix ans ! Elle a progressé et je pense qu'elle a aussi plus d'un tour dans son sac … »

Erza hocha la tête. Les deux parieurs se penchèrent vers Lucy.

«_Et toi ? Demandèrent-t-ils en même temps, tu paries sur qui ?

_Hum … Et bien … fit-elle en se grattant la tête, je ne sais pas … Peut-être … Ménaly ? Ou bien le Maître ? »

Le Dragon Slayer plissa les yeux.

«_Je parie que Lucy va parier pour Makarov, dit-il.

_Et moi je suis sure qu'elle va choisir Mély-Chan », répliqua Mira.

Ils fixèrent à nouveau la blonde mais un bruit sourd les ramena au combat.

L'air crépitait et les cheveux de la mage aux clefs semblaient s'électrifier. Elle tenta, en vain, de les replaquer sur son crâne.

«_Mé … na … ly ! Gronda le Maître en détachant chaque syllabe.

_O … ji … San ! Rétorqua la jeune fille en gravant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

_Je vais te donner une bonne leçon !

_C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Elle bondit sur un table et fit face au géant. Elle jeta devant elle trois fiole qui, au lieu de s'écraser sur le sol, flottèrent.

« Woooa ! » Siffla Natsu.

Les bouchons jaillirent et le mage de feu s'en prit un en pleine tête.

«_Ça fait mal ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Hurla-t-il en se massant le font.

_Je vois que quelque fois, ta perspicacité décide de ta faire une fleur ! » se moqua la brune.

Le Dragon Slayer se leva, prêt à rejoindre le combat.

« Je suis chaud ! »

Ménaly tendit son bras vers lui, tout en fixant Makarov qui semblait préparer quelque chose.

« Ferme là, baka ! »

Natsu s'effondra sur son siège en ronflant bruyamment, la bouche grand ouverte.

«_Oh la, oh la, souffla Mira, elle ne plaisante pas.

_Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse », murmura Erza en secoua la tête.

La jeune fille remua les mains. Lucy ne sut pas vraiment se qui se passait mais la barmaid lui tendit un serviette.

« On ne sait jamais … » lui indiqua-t-elle.

La blonde se couvrit le nez et la bouche. Cette magie était vraiment déstabilisante.

Makarov émit un rire guttural.

« Je peux retenir ma respiration beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines ! Et puis, je pourrais t'écraser vingt fois avant de reprendre mon souffle ! »

Ménaly leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toujours aussi sur de toi, à ce que je vois … »

Le géant plongea. La mage aux gaz se retrouva perchée sur l'immense dos du Maître.

« Descend de là tout de suite ! »

Il s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé. La jeune fille bondit et, à son tour, se mit à flotter dans en l'air. Lucy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle volait littéralement ! Elle se mit bien en face de l'énorme tête de son adversaire et sortit quelque chose de son sac. Un magazine.

Le combat cessa instantanément.

Makarov avança une main tremblante vers le livre et l'attrapa entre ses deux énormes doigts.

« C'est … c'est … »

Ménaly se jeta derrière le bar et hurla :

« TOUS AUX ABRIS ! »

Lucy et Mira se réfugièrent sous une table alors qu'Erza grimpa comme une fusée à l'étage, abandonnant Natsu, toujours endormi et bavant sur son épaule.

Un jet de sang jaillit des narines du géant. Lucy ne savait comment définir se qu'elle voyait. Une sorte de fontaine, peut-être. Makarov rétrécit sur le coup et tomba sur le dos, les yeux fixant le vide, un air béat sur le visage.

« Ça fait peut-être dix ans …. commença la brune, mais il n'a pas changé. »

Lucy, curieuse, s'approcha du Maître et lu le titre du magazine.

**Les Plus Belles Filles de Fiore : Numéro Spécial, Miss Fiore se dévoile !**

Il fallait s'en douter. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Ménaly s'assit sur le bar, un air supérieur sur le visage.

« Comme prévu, il est tombé dans le piège, souffla-t-elle, bref. »

Les tubes, restés en apesanteur flottèrent jusqu'à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et joignit les mains. La mage stellaire l'observa. Que faisait-elle ? La brune ouvrit un œil et sourit.

« Je récupère mes gaz. Je les sépare de l'oxygène et les renferme dans leur tube. »

Lucy était fascinée.

« Comment fais-tu pour voler ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle mit son index devant ses lèvres.

« Chut ! C'est un secret ! » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Alors, la blonde remarqua que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

« Je … Je flotte ! » s'écria-t-elle, émerveillée.

Ménaly la rejoignit d'un coup de talon dans le sol.

« C'est une de mes technique préférée ! »

Elle s'assit sur le plafond et fixa le Maître.

« Hey, Oji-San. »

Il sortit de sa transe.

« Hum ? » grogna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

La jeune fille redescendit lentement et le serra dans ses bras. Le grand-père eut un air surpris au premier abord puis, lui rendit son étreinte.

«_C'est bon … de rentrer à la maison, renifla-t-elle.

_C'est bon de te revoir », souffla Makarov.

Mira avait les larmes aux yeux et Erza souriait. Lucy, qui était toujours en apesanteur, retomba lourdement.

« Aïe ! » s'écria-t-elle en se frotta les fesses.

Ménaly se tourna vers elle, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« Désolée ! J'avais oublié ! Mais je vois que Natsu a amorti ta chute ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

En effet, le Dragon Slayer, réveiller par le choc, avait les yeux endormi et fixait Lucy qui s'était brutalement relevée. Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire excepté Fried qui était resté silencieux durant tout le combat.

« Ménaly. » dit-il simplement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, debout dans l'escalier.

« Il faudra que je te parle. »

La jeune fille leva un sourcil suspicieux.

« C'est important. »

Elle croisa les bras.

« Ha ? Fit-elle, vas-y. »

Alors qu'il allait parler, Mirajane interrompit l'échange.

« Voyons, pas maintenant Fried-kun ! Elle vient tout juste de rentrer, laisse lui le temps de se reposer et de revoir toute la guilde. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Il remonta au second niveau.

« Si tu penses que c'est mieux. »

Ménaly haussa les épaules.

« Toujours aussi bizarre, celui-là ! »

Lucy ne pouvait acquiescer.

« Bien ! S'exclama Mira, si nous commencions à préparer cette petite fête ? Je veux que tout soit parfait pour demain ! »

En fin d'après-midi, toute la guilde était rentrée à bon port.

Beaucoup furent impressionnés par la quête de dix ans réalisée par Ménaly qui était encore très jeune. Elle conta ses exploits et ses aventures jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais elle ne dévoila presque rien sur sa magie. Sa « honte » d'après Erza.

« Haaaaaa ! bailla la brune, je ne tiens plus debout ! »

Elle s'étira.

«_Je ne sais même pas où je vais dormir ! J'ai cru comprendre que Fairy Hill était plein.

_T'as qu'à venir chez Lucy ! S'exclama Natsu, y'a plein de place et, de toute façon, Happy, Erza, le glaçon et moi on dort déjà là-bas.

_Aye !

_Ah ouai ? S'écria la mage stellaire, et d'où tu sors ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais invité ! »

Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

«_Vraiment ? Demanda Ménaly, et bien c'est arrangé ! Merci Lucy, je me ferrais petite, promis ! »

Elle avala sa sixième pinte de bière. Elle avait grandi avec Kana, après tout.

La blonde eut un sourire crispé. Et voilà. Elle venait de récupérer un croisement Natsu-Erza. Génial.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Très longue.

Lucy but goulument le fond de son verre.

Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à tenir le coup. Ou pas.


	5. Chameleon's Mask

Lucy le savait. Depuis le début, elle l'avait deviné. Bien que cela ne soit pas très difficile.

Son appartement ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Natsu avait vidé le réfrigérateur et avait mis de la nourriture partout. De grosses tâches de graisse collaient sur le parquet, des miettes de – de quoi d'ailleurs ? - jonchaient le sol jusque dans son lit. Happy avait fouillé dans ses vêtement et la constellationiste retira, avec une moue dépassée un soutient-gorge qui recouvrait sa lampe de chevet. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Dieu seul le savait.

Elle se retourna, prête à hurler mais elle se ravisa à la vue de ses compagnons, dormant paisiblement. Même dans son sommeil, Erza était d'un sérieux … Lucy frissonna. En effet, elle était allongée sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre. On aurait dit un morte. Tout l'inverse de Gray et de Natsu. Ceux-ci avaient les jambes qui dépassaient des couvertures, les bras en vrac, leur oreiller respectif à l'autre bout de la pièce. Happy s'était fait un matelas de culottes. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Ménaly, elle, s'était roulée sur le flanc et emmitouflée dans sa couette. La blonde, s'approcha. Un œil bleu la scruta. Elle fit un bond et lâcha un glapissement de surprise.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller … » s'excusa-t-elle.

La mage aux gaz se redressa et s'étira.

« Ma première _vraie_ nuit depuis dix ans, » grogna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Elle bailla. Lucy ramassa un de ses T-shirt qui trainait.

« Dis moi, Luigi, tu sais où est Luxus, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

C'était_ Lucy_ ! Pourquoi tout le monde écorchait-il son nom ? Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans son patronyme !

Le Maître leur avait ordonné de ne rien dire sur le frère adoptif de Ménaly. Tous savaient qu'il avait rejoint Raven Tail, la guilde de son père et que si jamais un des membres de Fairy Tail se mettait à roder autour de cette organisation, c'était la guerre assurée. Makarov a déterminé, il y a déjà quelques temps de cela, l'emplacement du Quartier Général de la guilde de son fils. Seul lui-même, Mirajane et Erza connaissait ce lieu tenu secret. Lucy ne comprenait que trop les préoccupations du grand-père.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais personne n'a revu Luxus depuis l'incident lors du Festival. »

La brune leva un sourcil suspicieux.

« Je vois que vous avez bien appris votre texte. »

Lucy fit volte-face, livide.

«_Pardon ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Personne ne veut rien me dire pour je ne sais quelles raisons mais qui ont probablement le mérite d'être bonnes. C'est bien ça ? »

La constellationiste se contenta de rester muette comme une carpe.

« De toute façon, je sais bien que vous savez où il est. Et je te le dis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je le découvre. Tu peux le dire au grand-père, je me doute qu'il se prépare à ça. »

Elle se leva, tellement sérieuse qu'elle en était effrayante. Elle attrapa une poêle qui gisait sous la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Puis, elle se retourna, tout sourire.

« Des œufs au plat, sa te va ? »

La mage aux clefs hocha la tête avec une mine crispée.

Le crépitement des blancs d'œufs sur la poêle brulante la tira de sa léthargie.

« Tu sais, quand je m'occupais du Prince de Fiore, je lui faisais toujours la cuisine. Son père, l'empereur, avait peur qu'on l'empoisonne. »

Elle fit glisser les deux œufs cuits dans une assiette et la fit flotter jusqu'à Lucy, attablée et affamée. Elle cassa deux nouvelles coquilles sur le bord de la poêle. Le crépitement reprit.

« Dès qu'il m'a vu, l'empereur était furieux. Une enfant de sept ans ne pouvait pas, selon lui, protéger et s'occuper de son fils. J'ai failli être renvoyée à Fairy Tail. »

La blonde l'écoutait attentivement. Elle ne faisait même plus attention au blanc qui lui brulaient la langue.

« Et c'est à ce moment précis que les garde se sont retourner contre le père du Prince. Je les ai mis hors d'état de nuire avant que l'empereur ne paye de sa vie son inattention. Bizarrement, après m'avoir vu à l'œuvre et avoir éliminer le problème en moins de deux minutes, il ne m'a plus lâchée. »

Elle souffla.

« C'est drôle comme on peut nous juger juste à notre apparence, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Lucy.

Celle-ci releva la tête et avala bruyamment son petit-déjeuner. Essayait-elle de faire allusion à Luxus ? Du fait qu'on l'ait tous juger par ses actes ? On du moins, par l'apparence qu'avaient ses actes ? Comme elle voyait que Lucy ne répondrait pas, elle continua son récit.

« Tu sais, pour une enfant, voir toutes les choses que j'ai vues ne devrait pas être permis. »

Elle se tut un moment, et observa le jaune d'œuf qui semblait hurler de douleur.

« Tuer des personnes, voir des gens trahir leurs amis … C'était effrayant. Le majordome du Prince, en qui il avait confiance et qui le connaissait depuis sa naissance ayant il avait même servi sa mère, a, un beau jour, décider d'éliminer le Prince. Il avait alors douze ans. Imagine, c'était son ami depuis toujours, on ne pouvait même pas émettre l'hypothèse qu'il puisse au jour trahir le Royaume. Il a tenté d'empoisonner le garçon en le dissimulant dans sa nourriture. »

La mage stellaire s'arrêta derechef de manger. Ménaly pouffa.

«_Mais je l'ai senti. C'était une odeur perverse et vicieuse comme ce traître, ce lâche. C'est depuis cet incident que je me devais de toujours cuisiner pour le Prince.

_Et … qu'est ce qu'est devenu le majordome ?

_L'empereur lui a fait avaler le diner empoisonné. C'était de l'arsenic. Sa mort fut horrible. »

L'appétit de Lucy fut soudain coupé.

« J'ai vécu tellement de terribles choses que je pensais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire. Quelle idiote ! Et voilà qu'enfin, je rentre chez moi pour découvrir que Luxus s'est fait bannir ! Quelle ironie ! »

Elle se brula avec la poêle et se mit à glapir en sautillant.

« Ne bouge pas ! S'écria la blonde, on va mettre de l'eau froide dessus ! »

Elle se leva mais fut arrêtée d'un geste de main de Ménaly.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, sa va. »

En effet, une douce lumière émanait de la main droite de la jeune fille qu'elle plaça au dessus de son avant bras rougi. La brulure disparut en quelques secondes.

« Wa ! Comment fais-tu ça ? »

Elle remplit son assiette des œufs préparer et s'installa en face de Lucy.

« On ne se doute pas de toutes les choses possibles dans la manipulation des gaz. Bien que je ne sois pas très douée avec ces techniques, je peux partiellement et si elles ne sont pas graves, bien sur, guérir certains types de blessures. »

Elle finit son assiette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Leur conversation fut interrompue pour un bougonnement suivi d'un ronflement de Gray. Ménaly sourit à Lucy et lui fit un clin d'œil.

«_Il serait temps que ces marmottes se réveillent, tu ne crois pas ?

_Tu me sors les mots de la bouche ! Pouffa la constellationiste.

_Alors, c'est partit ! »

Toutes les deux attrapèrent deux casseroles qui jonchaient le sol et les frappèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le bruit était assourdissant. Erza se leva d'un bond, se réequipa dans la foulée et pointa une lance aiguisée sous le menton de Lucy. Elle pâlit.

«_Ah, désolée, j'ai cru qu'on se faisait attaquer, s'excusa-t-elle en faisant disparaître l'arme.

_Ta tension est peut-être un peu trop haute … »

Natsu grogna et plongea la tête dans sa couverture tandis que Gray s'assit en ronchonnant.

« J'ai sommeil et j'ai faim. Femmes, à la cuisine. »

La mage stellaire resta comme deux ronds de flanc avant de lui jeter la casserole à la figure. Ménaly explosa de rire et Erza l'assomma avec un de ses plus lourds boucliers sortant de nul part.

« Espèces de … » commença Gray.

Les yeux et le rictus d'Erza lui firent changer la fin de sa phrase, comme par enchantement.

« D'adorables … Hum … Lutins ? »

La reine des fées termina de l'assommer.

« Bref, fit-elle, comme débarrassée d'une lourde besogne, reste-t-il encore quelque chose que Natsu n'ait pas dévoré ? »

Lucy se leva et attrapa une pauvre orange solitaire que trainait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

«_Désolée, dit-elle, mais il ne reste plus que ça …

_J'aurais juré avoir senti une odeur d'œuf …

_Probablement un rêve, » la coupa Ménaly avec un sourire.

Titania haussa les épaule.

« Soit. Gray, Natsu et Happy trouveront bien quelque chose. »

Une chose était sure, Mirajane savait organiser les fêtes. Toute la guilde était décorée à l'occasion du retour de Ménaly et la bière coulait à flot( _dans la gorge de Cana_ ). Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et cela me fit penser au retour de Lisanna. Celle-ci riait avec Natsu qui rôtissait une cuisse de poulet. Il n'avait pas manger depuis son réveil et toute la journée, son estomac ainsi que celui de Gray et Happy avaient crié famine.

Mirajane et Gajeel chantait la célèbre « Shoo Be Doo Poo » que le Dragon Slayer d'Acier avait créée et mis en vente. Le titre marchait actuellement très bien auprès de la gente féminine et Gajeel prévoyait même de donner un concert à Magnolia. Les places partiraient comme des petits pains.

Lucy écrasa son visage contre le comptoir du bar.

« Oi, Lucy ! Viens ! » l'appela Gray.

L'intéressée releva la tête.

« GRAY-SAMA ! » hurla Juvia.

La blonde frissonna devant le regard meurtrier de la mage d'eau. Elle marmotta quelque chose comme « rivale de cœur » ou alors « Gray-Sama est à Juvia » avant d'attraper le pauvre jeune homme et de l'attirer sur la piste de danse.

La constellationiste tourna la tête et aperçut Erza et Ménaly qui discutait.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

Oh oui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Lucy n'en crut pas ses yeux mais la reine des fées, Titania Erza, était bel et bien saoule.

Elle hoquetait et ses joues rougies indiqua qu'elle était dans un stade avancé. La blonde coula lentement de son siège et s'approcha, en se faisant la plus discrète possible, de la table ou se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles. Elle se cacha derrière un des piliers de l'immense hall et tendit l'oreille.

« Mély-Chan – hic – je crois que je vais – hic – reprendre un verre. »

La mage stellaire se retint de pouffer de rire.

« Ah la, ah la, voilà ma petite Er-Chan, bois donc ! » fit-elle avec une voix mielleuse.

Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Erza but coup sec la choppe de bière.

« Tu as un visage – hic – amusant, Mély-Chan ! Tu ressembles à – hic - ( elle pouffa ) un caméléon ! C'est un masque – hic – que tu portes ? »

Elle tendit sa main et tira la joue de la brune qui eut un rire nerveux.

« Bien sur que non, Er-Chan. Mais dis moi … »

Lucy retint son souffle.

« Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Luxus, par hasard ? »

La constellationiste se glaça. Tout ça n'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas bon.

« Bien sur que – hic – si ! »

L'espionne plaqua ses deux mains sur ses lèvres.

«_Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le – hic – dire !

_Oh ? Sourit la démone, et pourquoi donc ?

_Le Maître ne – hic – veut pas.

_Vraiment ? Mais tu peux bien faire une confidence à ta vieille Mély-Chan, non ? »

Erza leva des yeux mi-torturés mi-amusés vers Ménaly.

«_Je ne jure que je ne répèterais rien ! Promit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

_Promis ? Demanda la mage aux cheveux rouges.

_Juré !

_A Raven Tail ! »

La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail gloussa, Ménaly fronça les sourcils et Lucy se pétrifia d'horreur.

«_A Raven Tail ?

_Oui, à l'Ouest de Shirotsume ! Mais chuuuuuut ! Tu ne dois le dire à personne !

_Bien sur que je ne dirais rien, on est amies, non ? »

Erza acquiesça vivement.

La mage stellaire se souvenait bien de Shirotsume. C'était une ville où elle était passée lors d'une de ses nombreuses missions avec Natsu.

Ménaly se leva. Lucy remarqua qu'elle portait sa longue cape noire. Elle se cola un peu plus contre le mur pour que la jeune fille de l'aperçoive pas. Si elle avait pu ne faire qu'un avec le pilier, elle l'aurait fait.

« Bien, je reviens de deux minutes, d'accord ? »

Erza fit une moue triste. Alors elle était du type bourrée euphorique.

« D'accord, je t'attends là. »

Ménaly fendit la foule avec une habileté surprenante et bientôt, elle disparut du champ de vision de Lucy. Elle se rua à sa poursuite. La pauvre jeune fille percuta Elfman, se prit des coups de coudes et des coups de pied d'à peu près toute la guilde, glissa sur une flaque de … Elle préféra de pas y penser et Cana renversa de la bière sur sa nouvelle jupe.

« MA BIERE ! Rugit l'alcoolique, tu me dois un verre, tu m'entends ? UN VERRE ! »

Mais la constellationiste ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle vit, au dessus de la tête des membres remuant en rythme sur la musique, les lourdes portes de bois s'entrouvrir puis se refermer. Elle bourra et jouer des coudes pour enfin parvenir à la sortie. Elle se jeta à l'extérieur et inspira profondément.

Mais elle ne vit personne.

Ménaly avait disparu.

Elle serra les dents. Et fit chemin inverse. Elle repéra le Maître, remuant sur une table, torse nu.

« MASTER ! » s'écria Lucy.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement tout comme Makarov, la moustache frétillante.

« Ménaly-San est … Ménaly-San est partie ! »

Alors, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle.


	6. Cookies and Reunion

Seul le rire burlesque d'Erza faisait écho.

« Moi, je sais où est Mély-Chaaaaaaaaaaan ! » chantonna-t-elle avec un air abruti.

Natsu se gratta la tête, confus.

«_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais ce n'est vraiment pas la Erza normale … souffla-t-il à Gray qui ne put qu'acquiescer d'un air grave.

_Elle est -hic- partie chercher Luxus -hic- à Raven Taaaaail ! Continua-t-elle, Oups ! Je crois que j'ai dit le -hic- secret ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche et pouffa en se dandinant.

Makarov n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Cette gamine avait réussi à piéger la reine des fées … Il aurait du se méfier d'elle. La Maître devait bien avouer que sa petite-fille était redoutable.

« Levy ! » S'écria-t-il.

La mage des lettres se leva et fit le salut militaire.

«_Oui !

_Je veux que tu raccompagnes Erza à Fairy Hill et que tu reviennes ici après t'être occupée d'elle.

_Affirmatif ! »

Elle attrapa la pauvre jeune femme qui commençait à se sentir mal et la soutint jusqu'à la sortie.

« Gajeel ! Jet ! Faites équipe et retrouvez moi cette idiote ! »

L'équipier de Levy tourna un visage contrit vers Makarov.

«_Pourquoi devrais-je faire équipe avec lui …

_Tu es le plus rapide de tout Fairy Tail et Gajeel à le meilleur odorat que je connaisse. Il t'indiquera sa direction et tu rattraperas Ménaly ! Et surtout, Gajeel, fais tout ton possible pour l'arrêter. Jet, lorsqu'il l'aura stoppée, reviens ici nous prévenir. Et ne discute pas mes ordres ! »

Il se renfrogna. Natsu se mit à beugler :

« Le _meilleur_ odorat ? Lui ? _J'ai_ le meilleur odorat ! C'est à moi d'y aller ! »

Le Maitre tourna un visage menaçant vers lui.

« Gamin, apprend à rester à ta place ! Gajeel ira avec Jet et ils stopperont Ménaly avant qu'elle ne provoque une catastrophe ! Quand Jet sera revenu, je veux que les équipes Misan et Gratsucy rejoigne le combat. »

Il y eut des murmures et des interrogations.

«_Misan ? Gratsucy ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_'Sais pas … »

Le Maitre s'éclaircit la voix et dit d'un air fière :

« L'équipe Misan est l'équipe composée de _Mi_rajane, L_isa_nna et Elfm_an. _Et Gratsucy est l'équipe de _Gra_y, Na_tsu_ et Lu_cy. _»

Tout Fairy Tail, malgré la situation, se mit à éclater d'un même rire moqueur.

«_Gra-Gratsucy ! Pitoyable !

_Quel nom ridicule ! »

Ils s'esclaffèrent d'autant plus que Natsu et Lucy se défendaient.

«_Master ! S'écria la mage stellaire, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce nom ? C'est immonde !

_C'est naze ! Complétement pourri ! » Renchérit le Dragon Slayer.

Makarov les ignora et intima à Gajeel et Jet de partir sur le champ.

«_Misan et Gratsucy, tenez-vous prêt, souffla le Maitre avec un air inquiet.

_Ne nous appelez pas comme ça, couina Lucy, rouge de honte.

_Mais je ne veux pas attendre ! Celui qui doit arrêter et battre Ménaly, c'est moi ! Pas ce mâche-fer de Gajeel !

_Tais toi, Natsu ! Siffla la blonde d'un air menaçant.

_Ouai, ferme la l'allumette ! Grinça l'exhibitionniste.

_Tu veux de battre cerveau de glace ?

_Je vais d'éclater !

_Et moi te démonter !

_Fire Dragon …

_Ice Make …

_C'est moi qui vais vous écraser ! »

La constellationiste attrapa la tête des deux combattants et les frappa contre le mur le plus proche.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » S'exclama-t-elle en époussetant ses mains et en laissant les deux idiots couler le long du mur, complétement assommés.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Tout le monde se leva, sur le qui-vive, s'attendant à voir Jet débarquer.

Levy franchit le seuil en soufflant.

«_Elle est plutôt étrange quand elle est saoule …

_Oh ?

_Je vous jure, vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc.

«_Où est Jet ? Demanda-t-elle en replaçant son bandeau.

_Parti chercher Ménaly avec Gajeel, l'informa Lucy.

__Quoi_ ? Mais … Mais … c'est du suicide ! Ils vont s'entretuer ! »

Pour confirmer ses dires, le Dragon Slayer de l'Acier fit irruption dans le hall en portant sous son bras droit le pauvre coéquipier de Droy et Levy.

« Tu l'as tué ! » S'écria la jeune fille.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sur que non. Je l'ai trouvé en plein milieu d'un chemin. Il était complétement sonné. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le ramener ici, » dit-il la bouche pleine.

Attendez, la bouche pleine ? Lucy leva un sourcil suspicieux.

Levy parut soulagée par l'explication de l'ancien membre de Phatom Lord.

Makarov, lui, était abattu.

« Oh ! S'exclama Gajeel, il y avait ça à côté de lui et une boite de cookies. »

Il fouilla de ses poches et sortit un morceau de papier pleins de miettes qu'il tendit au Maitre.

«_Et ils sont où, les gâteaux ? Demanda Natsu.

_Bien calés au fond de mon estomac.

_Je vais t'éclater !

_Pas si je le fais avant !

_Fermez la ! » hurla Makarov.

Il tendit le mot à la mage stellaire.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir du faire ça à … hum … vous savez, ce gars. Ce n'est pas contre lui, vraiment, mais bon, j'étais un peu obligée.

Ensuite, je veux juste revoir Luxus. Où est le mal dans tout ça ? Il est à Raven Tail, et alors ? C'est une guilde comme une autre et je suis sure qu'il sera content de me voir ! Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, je vais revoir Nii-San, un point c'est tout.

Je te jure, Oji-San que je rentre tout de suite après.

Je reviens vite,

Ménaly.

Post Scriptum : Souhaitez un bon rétablissement à Erza et régalez vous avec les cookies.

2PS : Oh, et, Lucy, lorsque tu veux te cacher, fais bien attention, avec une poitrine comme la tienne, on est jamais sur de rien.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle pouvait parler !

« Gajeel, est-ce que tu sens toujours sa trace ? » Demanda Makarov.

Il renifla l'air et plissa le nez.

« Faiblement. Mais … Je ne sais pas … Il y a une odeur bizarre de … Pouah ! C'est dégueu ! »

Il boucha ses narines et aéra en secoua rapidement sa main. Natsu toussa bruyamment.

« Un gaz puant … Ménaly a utilisé un gaz puant pour ne pas qu'on la poursuive. Quelle idiote ! Quand je l'aurais retrouvée … » gronda le Maitre.

Le mage de feu s'ébroua.

«_Je vais aller la chercher et ...

_Tu ne vas nulle-part ! Le coupa Makarov, si jamais l'un de nous se montre à Raven Tail, la guerre sera déclarée.

_Mais ils vont voir le signe de Fairy Tail sur Mély-Chan, souffla Mirajane.

_Il faut espérer que cette imbécile qu'est ma petit-fille ne fasse pas l'idiote.

_Mais, je ne crois pas qu'elle sache que nous sommes en mauvais termes avec la guilde de votre fils, Master …

_En effet, je crainds que le fait qu'elle ait passé dix ans à protéger le Prince l'ait vraiment coupé du monde. Je suis sur qu'elle pense que Raven Tail est une guilde officielle.

_Maître Makarov …

_Nous sommes vraiment dans de beaux draps. »

Shirotsume était vraiment une jolie petite ville.

Ménaly marchait tranquillement entre les terrasses et les balcons fleuris en profitant du soleil et de la légère brise qui soufflait.

Elle était vraiment désolée pour le garçon de Fairy Tail qu'elle avait du mettre hors-jeu et elle savait que le Maitre était furieux après elle. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui interdisait de revoir Luxus. Makarov aurait du se douter qu'elle ferait tout pour revoir son grand-frère après être partie durant dix longues années.

Elle s'étira. Deux enfants jouaient dans la rue.

« Hé ! Les appela-t-elle, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Le petit garçon la regarda avec de grands yeux noirs.

« Je suis un peu perdue et je cherche le quartier général de Raven Tail. On m'a dit qu'il était prêt d'ici … »

L'enfant se mit en trembler et se cacha derrière se sœur qui le prit par la main et s'enfuit en courant. Ménaly haussa les épaules. Quelle étrange attitude !

L'après-midi passa et elle ne comptait plus le nombre personnes interrogées sur la guilde de son frère. Ils partaient tous où ne répondaient qu'à moitié avec un air bizarre sur le visage. Ménaly commençait à se demander si quelque chose clochait avec Raven Tail. En réalité, elle était sure que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était les gens ou bien elle accordait le bénéfice du doute.

Mais, de fil en aiguille et après des heures de recherche, elle finit par apercevoir à environ trente minutes de marche et à l'extérieur de la ville une bâtiment sombre qui se détachait devant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. C'était surement la guilde ! Elle accéléra le pas grâce à ce regain d'énergie. Luxus Nii-San était là-bas ! Elle y était presque ! Plus elle s'approchait, plus le QG se dessinait et se faisait net. Ménaly pouvait, de loin, distinguer une forme sombre appuyée contre la façade du bâtiment. Elle plissa les yeux mais elle ne pouvait rien voir avec le soleil qui lui brulait les pupilles.

« Oi, tu cherches la bagarre gamine ? » lança l'homme adossé.

Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était bien à elle qu'il parlait ?

« Qui ne dit mot approuve … » dit-il en rigolant.

Il se redressa et fit craquer ses jointures. La jeune fille retint un glapissement. Elle retira sa capuche qui la protégeait du soleil.

« Luxus Nii-San … » souffla-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire.

L'air était palpable. Au sens propre du terme.

Le vent remuait doucement la terre et les herbes folles.

Alors, elle se rua vers lui.

Elle l'enlaça si fort qu'il crut étouffer. Il restait muet de surprise, complétement retourné.

« Nii-San ! » brailla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par les sanglots.

Elle pleurait à grosses larmes et elle n'arrivait pas à articuler, si bien que les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa bouche.

« Tu-Tu m'as tellement, tellement manquée ! »

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'immense torse de son frère.

«_Tu … m'as manqué aussi, réussit à prononcer le petit-fils de Makarov.

_J'étais si … si seule là-bas ! Nii-San ! »

Il resserra son étreinte. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment. Un silence confortable s'installait tranquillement entre eux. Ce moment était parfait pour Ménaly.

« Tu es devenue si grande ! S'exclama Luxus en se détachant gentiment d'elle pour pouvoir l'observer, quand tu es partie tu ressemblais à une crevette ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et la mage des gaz essuya ses larmes.

«_Et toi, tu ressemblais à un pré-adolescent rebelle !

_Hé, c'était l'âge ! » Se défendit-il.

Il lui donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule. Elle sourit.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis enfin rentrée ! Souffla-t-elle, d'ailleurs, j'ai parlé à Oji-San … »

Le faux Dragon Slayer se renfrogna et prit un air ennuyé.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques explications, » asséna-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Il cherchait ses mots.

«_Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça … Je ne pensais pas … Je ne voulais pas …

_Tu ne voulais pas ? Répéta-t-elle, tu oses me dire que tu ne voulais pas ? Tu as failli tuer des membres de la guilde et de Magnolia ! Tu as presque tué _notre_ grand-père !

_Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait finir comme ça ! Et puis comment peux-tu me sermonner ? Tu n'étais même pas là ! Je voulais simplement faire de Fairy Tail la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore ! (il marqua une pause et reprit son souffle) Mais je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_En effet, je ne comprends pas. Et je ne chercherais pas à comprendre. »

Ils se toisèrent, l'œil farouche, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées.

«_Oi, Luxus ! Appela une voix, c'est ta copine ?

_Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas, rétorqua une autre.

_Vous voyez bien qu'ils se disputent ! Mais de quoi parliez-vous, j'aurais juré avoir entendu le nom de _Fairy Tail_ … »

Le mage de foudre serra les dents alors qu'il se plaça instinctivement un peu devant Ménaly.

« Oh, tout doux ! On va pas te la piquer, ta copine. »

La jeune fille réussit à apercevoir à travers le bouclier qu'était Luxus, trois hommes. Des amis de son frère ?

«_Ce n'est pas ma copine bande d'imbéciles. C'est ma sœur.

_Oh ? Elle est mignonne ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

_Elle ne risque pas, si elle te ressemble … grinça un autre.

_Fermez la ! Beugla le petit-fils de Makarov.

_Maitre Ivan n'a pas de fille. »

Le dernier garçon avait un air sérieux et sombre. Ménaly frissonna.

«_Et bien … commença le faux Dragon Slayer.

_Je suis sa sœur adoptive. »

Elle se plaça à côté de lui, exaspérée.

«_Et bien, elle ne te ressemble pas du tout. Voilà une bonne chose.

_Oscar … gronda le frère de la jeune fille.

_Et bien, Luxus n'a jamais parlé de toi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, il lui donna un coup de coude et lui intima de se taire. Elle leva les épaule, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

«_Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

_Fais gaffe à ce que tu …

_Hop hop hop, pas de messes basses, ça jette un froid à l'ambiance. »

Luxus se figea.

«_Nous t'écoutons, dit le dernier homme d'un ton sans appel.

_Je m'appelle Ménaly Oxymel. J'ai été adoptée par le Maitre de Fairy Tail, Makarov. »

Les autres se glacèrent et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi mais, leur visage se contrit de colère.

« Je t'en pris, continue. »

Sa voix avait prit une teinte venimeuse, dangereuse.

«_Elle n'a rien d'autre à dire ! S'écria Luxus.

_Oh si, elle a beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à dire ! Comme, pas exemple … tu es une mage, n'est ce pas ? »

Le petit fils de Makarov les fusilla du regard.

«_Hum, oui.

_Quelle sorte de magie ? »

Elle se crispa.

«_Vous ne connaissez pas.

_Intéressant. Je vais peut-être devoir te le faire dire … »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Luxus se trouva face à lui.

« Si tu la touches, ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais poser des questions inutiles, » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

L'autre leva les mains en signe de paix.

«_On se calme, on se calme. Et de quelle guilde cette demoiselle vient-elle ?

_Ménaly, surtout, surtout ne dis pas un … » hurla Luxus.

Mais c'était trop tard. Une bourrasque souleva la cape sombre de la jeune fille. Le signe de Fairy Tail, clairement tatoué entre ses clavicules avait maintenant été vu de tous. Elle prit un air confus.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas … Quel est le problème ? »

Les trois hommes sourirent d'un même air. Un air que Ménaly n'appréciait pas vraiment. Même pas du tout.

« Il y a un_ très _gros problème. Et j'ai l'immense joie de t'annoncer que c'est_ toi_. »


	7. Nickname

En résumé, ces bonhommes là-bas n'avaient rien d'amical.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Ménaly jeta sa cape en l'air pour l'empêcher de gêner ses mouvements. Elle se mit en position défensive et fronça les sourcils.

Luxus était toujours entre elle et eux, un air féroce sur le visage. L'un des ennemis, le plus dangereux, osa un pas provocateur vers le faux Dragon Slayer.

« Elle est de Fairy Tail. Nous devons la ramener à Maitre Ivan. Ou mieux, la tuer. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. S'ils avaient su le nombre de menace de mort qu'elle avait reçu !

« N'osez même pas y penser, » gronda Luxus d'une voix grave.

« Donc, dit-elle d'une voix lasse, vous allez me tuer. Je vois. Puis-je au moins savoir la raison de toute cette haine ? »

Ménaly sourit d'un air confiant.

« Inutile de te révéler quoique se soit puisque tu vas bientôt mourir ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

Les trois adversaires foncèrent sur elle. Le petit-fils de Makarov se jeta sur deux d'entre eux et les foudroya avec sa magie. L'éclair fut d'une telle puissance que la jeune fille resta éblouie devant un tel spectacle. Luxus avait vraiment progressé.

Elle évita agilement un coup de poing du dernier garçon.

« Imôto-San ! Hurla son frère, surtout, il ne faut pas qu'il te touche ! Met le hors-jeu le plus vite possible ! »

Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter une plante grimpante qui jaillit du sol. C'était de la magie végétale.

Elle se reconcentra sur son propre combat. Ménaly ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait à tout prix éviter d'effleurer ce gars. Elle ne pouvait donc pas l'attaquer physiquement. La jeune fille fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, mécontente. Elle se résigna à utiliser sa magie.

Les bouchons de lièges sautèrent comme des fusées et plusieurs gaz se mélangèrent alors.

Une énorme explosion s'ensuivit.

Elle entendit tousser, crachoter et jurer. Une fumée épaisse se dégageait, masquant la vue de tous les combattants. Pour plus de sécurité, elle rendit l'air sous son corps plus dense de manière à la faire flotter au dessus du brouillard sombre. Elle aperçut Luxus qui se battait toujours contre le gars aux plantes. Malheureusement pour lui, le faux Dragon Slayer, exaspéré, l'éjecta sur le champs.

« Nii-San ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête, la cherchant des yeux. Il finit par fixer les ciel et sa mâchoire percuta littéralement le sol.

« Qu'est ce que … qu'est ce que tu fais là haut ? Redescend tout de suite ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses remontrances car quelque chose saisit ses chevilles. Elle se retourna, surprise. Deux énormes lianes la tiraient sans ménagement vers le sol.

« Ce pot de fleurs … » grogna-t-elle.

Elle se propulsa alors en pleine fumée, visant l'endroit d'où provenaient ces sales plantes. Lors de sa descente éclair, elle froissa adroitement l'air autour d'elle et le renvoya comme une lame acérée contre son adversaire. Le choc dissipa une partie de la brume nébuleuse. Elle aperçut le garçon aux lianes accroupi un peu plus loin qui respirait bruyamment. En un clin d'œil, Ménaly concentra les molécules devant elle de sorte à créer une sorte de mur invisible et fonça à pleine vitesse sur son adversaire.

Il suffit d'une seconde.

Elle ne sut comment ni pourquoi mais Luxus s'interposa entre elle et le garçon à terre. La jeune fille freina des quatre fers et fit exploser son bouclier transparent avant qu'il ne percutât son frère.

«_Luxus … souffla-t-elle, troublée.

_Va t-en !

_Qu'est ce que …

_Dégage d'ici ! Tout de suite ! »

Son ton était sans appel.

Elle devait l'écouter. Ménaly se faufila rapidement dans la fumée qui commençait à se dissiper et s'enfuit sans plus de cérémonie. Son cœur était serré. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi les compagnons de guilde de Luxus avait essayé de l'attaquer mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas bon qu'elle restât ici. Elle se mit franchement à courir et, au moment où elle allait sortir de la brume sombre, elle percuta quelque chose.

Ménaly constata avec horreur qu'une main était posée sur son front. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

« Et bien, on pensait partir sans même dire au revoir ? La mal-politesse est de famille à ce que je vois. »

C'était le garçon qu'elle ne devait _surtout_ pas toucher.

« Air Magic. »

Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle s'effondra comme une masse.

« Ménaly ! » hurla Luxus en se précipitant vers elle.

Que se passait-il ? Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

«_Belle prise, hein ? Se moqua l'autre.

_Ménaly ? Ménaly ! Tu m'entends ? Oi ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et un souffle rauque en sortit.

«_Oscar ! Je vais te …

_Que de haine ! Que de haine ! Le coupa le soit-disant Oscar, pas de panique.

_Pas de panique ?_ Pas _de panique ? Tu viens de lui enlever sa magie ! Elle aurait pu en mourir !

_C'est seulement temporaire ! Sourit l'autre, elle va bientôt aller mieux, n'est ce pas, Ménaly-Chan ? »

_Quoi_ ? Ce mec venait de lui _enlever_ sa magie ?

«_En attendant, je suis sur que Maitre Ivan sera heureux de faire sa connaissance …

_Si jamais tu oses, je te tuerais, gronda le faux Dragon Slayer.

_Oh ? Tu penses ? Je ne crois pas, ton _père_ serait vraiment mécontent si jamais on lui cachait quelque chose comme _ça_ … »

Luxus se figea.

« Et dire qu'il attendait qu'une chose comme celle-ci se produise pour déclarer la guerre à ces minables de Fairy Tail ! »

Une guerre ? A Fairy Tail ?

Ménaly se mit à trembler. Elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Ses muscles douloureux se tendirent alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir le tube accroché à son poignet. Elle serra les dents et plissa les yeux. Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent le verre. Un énorme pied lui écrasa les mains. La jeune fille se tordit de douleur et lâcha un glapissement.

« Doucement, tu ne voudrais pas nous fausser compagnie, si ? »

Espèce d'imbécile.

Le verre avait été brisé sous la semelle de ce pauvre idiot.

Le gaz soporifique se libéra dans l'air et malheureusement pour eux, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle retint sa respiration. En moins de dix secondes, Luxus et Oscar se mirent à tousser en se couvrant le nez.

« Sale gamine ! »

Un gaz restait un gaz. Qu'il soit contrôlé ou non. Ils tombèrent à terre et respirèrent bruyamment. Les deux autres membres de Raven Tail s'écroulèrent un peu plus loin.

Ses poumons la brulait à sa gorge était en feu. Elle luttait contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de respirer. Elle vit un homme de taille imposante s'approcher d'eux tranquillement. Elle griffa les sol terreux avec ses ongles pour se tirer à l'écart du groupe qui s'était endormi mais ses membres semblaient peser des tonnes. L'homme se pencha au-dessus de Luxus.

« Je vois que mon fils fais une petite sieste ...»

Oh non.

Elle inspira. Sa vue se troubla lentement et le monde vacilla. La mage des gaz entendit alors lointainement les pas d'Ivan.

« Ne serait-ce pas … Ménaly Oxymel ? »

Tout Fairy Tail était sur le pied de guerre.

Et c'était peu dire.

Certains mages s'entrainaient alors que d'autres discutaient sérieusement de la prochaine bataille.

Bien sur, Natsu animait le hall.

« On va les exploser ! »

Un hourra général lui répondit.

« Silence ! »

Makarov n'était pas d'humeur.

« Une guerre des guildes n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère ! Dois-je vous rappelez ce qui est arrivé à Phantom ? »

Cette question eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tous les agitateurs se turent et Lucy se tortilla, gênée.

« Bien. Restons calme. Peut-être que Ménaly va rentrer saine et sauve. »

A ces mots, quelqu'un pénétra dans le bâtiment. C'était Nab qui, pour une fois, ne trainait pas devant le panneau d'affichage des missions mais qui était bel et bien essoufflé et transpirant.

« Ménaly est … » crachota-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Touta la guilde était au bord de la crise de nerf.

«_Ménaly est …, l'encouragea Makarov.

_Ménaly est … tenta à nouveau Nab qui aspirait goulument l'air.

_Ménaly est … reprit toute la guilde.

_Ménaly est à Raven Tail ! »

Et voilà.

On lançait des tables, des jets de magie fusaient ça et là et des hurlements de guerrier retentissaient de part et d'autre du gigantesque hall.

« Je l'aie vu ! Elle était blessée et … Maitre Ivan ! Maitre Ivan lui parlait ! »

Makarov bondit sur ses pieds.

«_Qu'a-t-il dit, s'écria-t-il d'une voix grave et rocailleuse.

_Je ne sais pas … J'étais trop loin ! J'aurais du aller l'aider … »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Nab, tu as fait le bon choix. Tu n'aurais pas pu affronter Ivan. Mon … _fils_ est vraiment … »

Il se tut.

« Je suis vraiment navré de devoir déclarer ça mais … la guerre entre Fairy Tail et Raven Tail … _commence_. »

Ménaly avait un mal de tête atroce. Tout son corps hurlait le martyr et même ses cheveux semblait vouloir la faire souffrir. Elle ouvrit avec grande difficulté un œil et le referma aussitôt. La lumière l'avait éblouie. L'adolescente patienta un instant avant de retenter l'expérience, avec plus de succès cette fois.

Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce très lumineuse meublée de seulement une couchette sur laquelle elle était allongée. Il n'y avait ni porte, ni fenêtre ni le moindre échappatoire si bien qu'elle se demandait d'où venait cette lueur éclatante. Elle s'assit avec peine et constata sans grande surprise qu'elle n'avait plus aucun tube sur elle et que sa sacoche avait disparu. On avait prit soin de lui reganter les mains et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui était impossible de les retirer. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes tremblantes la firent se rassoir rapidement.

Ménaly mentirait si elle disait qu'elle était effrayée.

Non, en réalité, elle était terrifiée.

Terrifiée de ne pas comprendre la situation, terrifiée d'avoir surement mis Fairy Tail en danger et enfin terrifiée du sort que lui réservait ceux de Raven Tail.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ce sentiment mais à ce moment précis son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu passer au travers de sa poitrine et aller s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

De plus, la jeune fille savait au plus profond d'elle que Luxus ne viendrait pas l'aider. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur son père mais elle savait. Oui, son frère n'éprouvait que de la peur et de la crainte envers Ivan. Et il ne pouvait lui désobéir. Elle ne le blâmait pas pour ça, loin de là.

« Oh ? Mais je vois que Ménaly-Chan est réveillée ! »

L'adrénaline s'écoula dans ses veines et lui brula la peau. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit en position de défense.

« Et en pleine forme en plus ! Maitre Ivan sera content de l'apprendre ! »

Mais d'où venait cette satanée voix ?

Elle avait beau regarder de partout, elle ne voyait rien et le son semblait provenir de tous les recoins de la pièce.

« Hilarante ! Tu es hilarante ! Mais ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite ! »

La communication s'interrompit après qu'il eut bien rit de sa petite blague.

Pathétique.

Elle tira comme une forcenée sur ses gants mais ils étaient soudés à sa peau. La jeune fille essaya même de les enlever avec ses dents. Elle poussa la couchette en espérant qu'il puisse y avoir une ouverture derrière. Mais bien sur, il n'y avait rien. Ménaly bouillonnait maintenant littéralement de rage. L'air à son contact chauffa et elle n'avait pas besoin de ses mains pour le contrôler.

« Je vais tous vous éclater ! » beugla-t-elle.

Elle mit ses avants bras devant son visage. Toute sa peau en contact avec l'oxygène le fit trembler et elle fonça dans le mur. Tout n'était que physique. L'air concentré devant elle fit littéralement exploser le mur. Les atomes se dispersaient et se reformaient autour d'elle.

Ménaly était hors d'elle.

Elle jetait des regards furieux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre salle, similaire à la sienne. L'adolescente hurla de colère et se projeta contre une autre mur.

Même pièce.

Elle fit de même, encore et encore mais toujours le même décor reparaissait.

Bientôt, à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya sur ses genoux flageolants.

« Ménaly-Chan ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! » la gronda la voix.

Elle la reconnaissait maintenant.

C'était celle du pot de fleur.

« Je vais t'exploser ! Ramène toi ! »

Il rit.

« Voyons, voyons, et les bonnes manières ? Tu ferais mieux … »

Il s'arrêta et Ménaly sentait qu'il souriait à pleine dent.

Elle fit vivement volte-face.

Le père de Luxus la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge sous l'effet de surprise. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

« De faire honneur à ton hôte, » termina le mage végétal.

La jeune fille le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Ivan lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu étais si petite la dernière fois que je t'aie vu ! »

Elle se figea. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré le Maitre de Raven Tail avant. Elle en était certaine.

Le visage de l'homme changea. Il se fit plus dur mais la petite-fille de Makarov pouvait clairement sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux. Ils étaient éclairés d'une étincelle malsaine. Elle frissonna.

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour m'attendrir, Ménaly Oxymel. »

Elle n'aimait pas le son de son nom dans la voix de cet homme. La jeune fille ne se demanda même pas comment ni pourquoi il connaissait son patronyme. Elle savait seulement que Ivan n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux et elle ne pouvait le cautionner. L'air se fit bourdonnant alors qu'elle sauta rapidement contre le mur. Le père de Luxus sourit alors. Il fit simplement voler en éclat le mur transparent que venait de créer Ménaly. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Il venait juste de passer au travers ! Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible !

« Arrête de jouer avec ça. Ton père en a fait les frais. »

Son sourire était mauvais. Ses yeux étaient mauvais. Tout son être était mauvais. Elle se mit à trembler alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle.

« Tu veux surement savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton père, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se glaça.

« Vous ne savez _rien_ sur mon père, » cracha-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle le fixa de son regard perçant.

« Je sais beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne l'imagines, Ly-Chan. »

_Ly-Chan._

C'était le surnom que lui donnait son père.


	8. Memories From The Past

Fairy Tail ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Correction. Fairy Tail ne faisait _jamais_ les choses à moitié. Que ce soit à propos d'une course d'endurance, d'une partie de bingo ou même d'une simple fête. Alors, quand il s'agissait d'une guerre contre une autre guilde et surtout si celle-ci avait un quelconque rapport avec le Maître de Fairy Tail, les choses ne risquaient pas d'être faites à moitié.

C'est ce que pensaient les habitants de Shirotsume lorsqu'ils virent approcher dans un nuage de fumée la ô combien célèbre guilde de Magnolia. Les mages traversèrent la ville sans regarder aux alentours, se concentrant uniquement sur leur objectif, Raven Tail.

Une enfant tremblait comme une feuille devant l'effrayante perspective de voir sa ville détruite. Elle était une abonnée du Weekly Sorcerer et elle connaissait tout de Fairy Tail. Ses membres détruisaient tout sur leur passage et pire encore. Elle regardait passer, apeurée, la meute bouillonnante. Alors bien sur, lorsqu'elle vit le tristement connu Salamander se tournant vers elle, elle éclata en sanglot.

« Oi, gamine ! »

Il se détacha de la horde et s'approcha d'elle. La pauvre fillette renifla et tenta de se protéger avec ses petits bras d'enfant. Elle ferma les paupières si fort que c'était presque douloureux. Étonnamment, elle l'entendit renifler bruyamment.

« Tu sens comme cette satanée Ménaly ! »

Elle ouvrit prudemment un œil et croisa le regard acéré de celui du Dragon Slayer à quelques centimètres de son visage effrayé. Elle glapit et ses jambes lui ordonnèrent de s'enfuirent en courant ( et accessoirement en hurlant ) mais elle était comme paralysée.

« Tu lui as parlé ! »

Mais de qui parlait-il à la fin ?

Soudain, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle venait d'avoir un déclic.

Cette fille d'un peu plus tôt ! Il cherchait la fille ! Peut-être n'avait-elle qu'à lui dire où elle était allée et ils laisseraient tous sa ville en paix ? C'était ça !

«_U-Une fille m'a demandée … bégaya-t-elle en prenant sur elle.

_Je le savais ! Je le savais ! J'ai le meilleur odorat ! Meilleur que celui de cette tête de clou rouillé ! Je suis le meilleur ! »

La fillette n'était maintenant plus que partiellement effrayée.. Elle était d'avantage exaspérée par l'égo sur-dimensionné de Salamander. C'était toujours lui qui provoquait les catastrophes et il était probablement, d'après son magazine préféré, le pire de tous les idiots.

« Dit moi où elle est allée ! »

Son aura d'imbécile avait disparu. L'enfant frissonna. Il était temps qu'il parte, il n'apporterait rien de bon à rester à Shirotsume plus longtemps.

« A Ra-Raven Tail. Mais, elle était suivie par trois mages. Je-Je crois qu'elle a été attaqué. »

Ni une, ni deux, le Dragon Slayer se propulsa avec ses poings enflammés vers l'avant de la meute et dépassa même le chef de file, Makarov.

« Merci gamine ! »

Elle avait entendu la voix lointaine du mage de feu bien qu'elle eut été couverte par les cris de colère des mages de Fairy Tail.

Ivan fixait la jeune mage dont les yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur et de surprise. C'était amusant de voir comme il était simple de déstabiliser quelqu'un.

« Comment osez-vous m'appeler comme ça ? »

Elle était terrifiée. Sa voix rauque se brisait à la moindre intonation. Ménaly sentait ses genoux fléchir mais elle tenta tout de même de s'enfuir en explosant le mur derrière elle.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu ne peux pas d'échapper ! »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et brisa les pierres une nouvelle fois avant de se retrouver … dans la même pièce. Ivan, au centre, la regardait avec pitié.

« C'est triste … » fit-il en regardant le plafond haut de la chambre.

Elle se mit sur la défensive bien qu'elle sache au fond d'elle qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas.

« Vraiment, insista-t-il, c'est triste que nous ayons à nous rencontrer dans de telles … _circonstances_. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Il se lassa de regarder le haut de la pièce pour se reconcentrer sur elle avec toujours ce même air de pitié dans les pupilles.

« Ton père t'appelait comme ça. C'est plutôt mignon, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle se glaça. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Elle luttait pour garder un visage de marbre mais son masque tombait peu à peu.

« Mais peut-être que tu es trop grande maintenant ? Oh, je sais ! Tu es peut-être gênée qu'on t'appelle comme ça ? Tu as ta fierté de grande fille, c'est ça ? »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle ne connaissait pas Ivan, ne l'avait jamais vu et ne lui avait jamais parlé ! Comment connaissait-il ce détail ? Que venait-il faire dans sa vie ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec elle ?

Soudain, elle sentit le sol se résorber sous ses pieds. Tout devint noir alors qu'elle tombait dans le vide. Les couleurs fades de la chambre fanèrent et Ivan disparut comme par enchantement. Elle hurla alors qu'elle tentait, en vain, de se raccrocher à quelque chose. La chute ne durait pas longtemps et elle percuta durement le sol. L'air se vida de ses poumons et elle se releva rapidement, affolée.

« Ly-Chan ! »

Elle se retourna et se fit traverser littéralement par une enfant. La fillette s'arrêta devant une immense chaise qui pivota rapidement.

« Oto-San ? » s'écria Ménaly en même temps que la petite fille.

La mage était tout simplement en face de son père qui souriait à une enfant. Elle était dans son laboratoire. Elle se rua sur le professeur mais, alors que ses mains allaient le toucher, elle le traversa, comme la fillette juste avant. De grosses larmes perlèrent dans le coin des yeux de la brune. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Elle retenta de toucher son père mais une nouvelle fois ses doigts saisirent le vide. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme s'ils n'étaient sur de simples fantômes. L'homme saisit la petite fille et la mit sur ses genoux. Celle-ci fit alors face à Ménaly.

C'était elle.

Elles se fixèrent de leurs mêmes yeux bleus azurs durant quelques secondes puis, la fillette se tourna vers le professeur.

Ménaly se trouvait en face d'elle même. C'était déroutant, surprenant, effrayant et tout ce que vous voulez. Elle tomba à genoux. La petite fille tentait de garder en place son serre-tête rouge alors que son père la décoiffait.

« Oto-San ! » Le gronda-t-elle.

Il s'esclaffa alors qu'elle relissait sa robe assortie à son accessoire.

« Regarde l'écran là. Tu vois ? »

La petite Ménaly tout comme la grande fixèrent l'immense plasma sombre devant elles. Une image, d'abord floue, apparut.

« Ly-Chan ! Fait coucou à tonton Ivan ! »

Le visage du père de Luxus se matérialisa. Il était plus jeune et ressemblait un peu à son fils. Ménaly se figea. Elle avait déjà vu le Maitre de Raven Tail ? Son père le connaissait ?

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » chantonna Ivan en souriant.

La brune aperçut une petite tête blonde poindre en bas de l'écran. L'image se réajusta.

C'était Luxus.

Il était si petit ! Rien à voir avec le Luxus que Ménaly connaissait.

Le garçon tenait un petit cadeau mal emballé entre ses mains maladroites.

« Je veux voir ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'écria la fillette en bondissant sur les genoux de son père.

L'enfant déballa lentement le papier et tendit une petite bague en métal doré à la petite fille bien qu'elle ne puisse pas la prendre.

« Luxus l'a achetée spécialement pour toi ! » S'écria Ivan.

Il rougit alors que la petite Ménaly ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

« Si jolie … » souffla-t-elle.

La professeur toussota.

« Oi, Ivan ! Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne laisserais pas ton mioche courtiser Ly-Chan juste sous mes yeux ! »

Le Maitre de Raven Tail s'esclaffa bruyamment.

Alors, tout s'assombrit à nouveau. Ménaly hurla alors que les visages souriant disparaissaient dans l'obscurité. Elle griffait le sol pour se retenir de tomber mais céda. Son cœur s'éparpilla en une centaine de morceaux. Elle venait de voir son père. Elle venait vraiment de le voir.

Elle s'écrasa à nouveau par terre. Même décor. Le laboratoire était exactement le même, avec peut-être plus de fioles et de marque de brulures. Elle remarqua que son père s'affairait derrière les plans de travail.

« O-Oto-San … » murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête d'une de ses expériences. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il l'avait entendue ? Elle se redressa subitement pour se faire voir. Il contourna les tables blanches et s'avança vers elle. Il l'avait vue ? Il l'avait vue ! Elle se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes mais il lui passa au travers. Elle hoqueta.

« Ly-Chan ? »

Ménaly se retourna pour voir son petit double pleurer elle aussi.

« Oto-San ! Sa brule ! » se plaignit-elle en lui tendant ses petites paumes brulées.

Il les examina avec attention.

« Tu as recommencé ? »

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant.

Le paysage se résorba à nouveau. Cette fois, la mage se laissa aller et décida de ne plus lutter. Peut-être qu'elle était morte et qu'elle devait revoir les moments importants de sa vie ? Ou peut-être que c'était la magie d'Ivan qui lui infligea ça ?

Ménaly ménagea cette fois sa chute et se retrouva en face de l'écran plasma et la tête d'Ivan la fixait. Elle bondit en arrière. Mais elle se trompait, il ne la regardait pas elle mais son père et la fillette derrière elle.

« Hé, Ivan, regarde ça ! Regarde la ! »

L'homme fronça ses sourcils, intéressé. La brune fit de même.

« Doucement Ly-Chan, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, tout sourire. Puis, elle joignit ses petites mains gantées et elle ferma les yeux. Après quelques secondes, une petite explosion se produisit. Le professeur se jeta sur elle et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

« C'est bien Ly-Chan ! Très bien ! Regarde Ivan ! C'est vraiment trop adorable ? N'est ce pas ? »

La petite aplatit sa main contre le visage de son père.

« Tu m'étouffes ! » grogna-t-elle.

Ivan haussa les sourcils.

«_C'est … de la magie ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui ! S'exclama le chimiste, surprenant, n'est ce pas ?

_Très. C'est vraiment peu ordinaire de voir un enfant si jeune maitriser la magie … dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

_Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté, Ivan.

_Ça pourrait être dangereux, et tu le sais. Elle est jeune, _trop_ jeune. Il se pourrait qu'elle perde le contrôle.

_Elle n'est pas trop jeune ! S'insurgea le professeur, elle a six ans ! »

Oh non.

Ménaly se pétrifia littéralement. _Six ans_.

Mon Dieu, c'était l'âge où avait eu lieu … _l'accident_.

«_Et, sais-tu au moins quelle est la nature de sa magie ? Demanda le père de Luxus.

_Bien sur que oui ! C'est une magie des gaz ! Ly-Chan, tu veux refaire une démonstration à tonton Ivan ? »

Elle haussa les épaule et regarda ses gants blancs.

«_Je ne sais pas trop … mes mains commencent à bruler.

_Vraiment ? Est ce que sa va ? » S'inquiéta son père en lui touchant les doigts.

Il les retira vivement et les secoua.

« Tu es brulante ! Va vite te les passer sous l'eau ! »

L'enfant fit une grimace et se dirigea vers un des lavabos des plans de travail.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu ne devrais pas encourager Ménaly à faire de la magie si jeune, elle est instable. Ce pourrait être … »

La fillette retira ses gants.

La mage hurla alors que se jetait sur son père. Sa allait arriver. Elle se souvenait. De tout.

Le professeur ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis alors qu'un éclat éblouissant illumina le laboratoire. La petite fille fixait ses mains sans comprendre.

Tout explosa alors. Ménaly hurla.

Elle avait compris.

Elle avait_ tout_ compris.

C'était elle.

C'était elle qui avait tué son père.

Elle avait provoqué l'explosion. Elle avait tout dévasté. Tout avait été détruit par sa faute. Elle tomba à terre et sa gorge se serra. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Tout son corps était douloureux. Les sanglots restaient enfermés dans son œsophage.

Elle entendit alors un bruit étouffé.

Quelqu'un d'autre pleurait.

C'était elle. La petite-elle.

La fillette était recroquevillée dans un coin, les yeux vides et ses joues pâles étaient baignées de larmes salés. Elle hoquetait misérablement.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas ma fa-faute, » marmotta-t-elle.

La mage se mit à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras fatigués.

« O-Oto-San … »

Elles plongèrent toutes les deux leur visage dans leurs genoux.

« Tout … Tout a explosé. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Pas vrai, Oto-San ? »

Silence.

La petite avait tord. _Tout_ était de sa faute. Un élan de douleur traversa la poitrine de Ménaly et elle se mit enfin à pleurer.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta assise assis à regarder dans le vide en serrant contre elle son petit double bien que cela ne l'affecte pas puisqu'elle ne la sentait pas. Mais peut-être réussissait-elle à sentir sa présence ?

Alors, un homme pénétra dans le laboratoire dévasté.

Il était de petite taille et avait une moustache et des cheveux blancs. L'intrus enjamba les débris et jura à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait. Il scannait les alentours et s'arrêta sur la petite fille recroquevillée.

« Oh non … » souffla-t-il.

Il s'avança vers elle lentement et elle se colla encore plus contre le mur. Makarov sentit l'air se condenser autour de lui.

« Doucement, calme toi … lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante, je suis un ami, tiens voilà. »

Il enroula ses petits poings brulés dans un large tissus dont le contact sur ses blessures ne la firent même pas grimacer. Elle se contentait de regarder dans le vide.

« Je suis le grand-père de Luxus. Tu connais Luxus, n'est ce pas ? C'est mon fils, Ivan qui m'envoit. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Bien sur que tu connais Luxus et Ivan. Il aurait voulu venir par lui même mais malheureusement, il a eu un … _empêchement_. »

Le Maitre de Fairy Tail fit apparaître un verre d'eau et la petite fille glapit tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Makarov le fit disparaître immédiatement.

« La magie … marmonna-t-elle, Oto-San m'a dit que la magie … mais tonton Ivan lui pense … Je ne veux … Ce n'est pas ma … C'est elle … C'est la magie … »

Le vieil homme baissa la tête.

« La magie n'est pas mauvaise, regarde. »

Il refit apparaître le verre d'eau. Elle se pétrifia comme un animal sauvage.

« Tu as soif, non ? Tiens c'est pour toi. »

Il lui tendit le récipient. Elle hésita puis après un long moment de réflexion avança une main tremblante vers celle de Makarov. Dès qu'elle eut touché le verre, elle la retira aussitôt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Prends ton temps. Tout va bien. »

Elle finit par boire après un long moment.

« Est ce que tu connais Fairy Tail ? » demanda le Maitre de Guilde.

La petite fille fit non de la tête.

« C'est un endroit où tout le monde peut vivre en paix. Tu ne serais plus jamais toute seule. Tout une famille t'attend. »

Cette fois, elle secoua vivement la tête.

« O-Ota-San vient aussi ? »

Makarov jeta un regard douloureux au laboratoire dévasté.

« Bien sur qu'il sera là. Mais tu ne pourras pas le voir. »

La fillette releva sa petite tête brune.

«_Pourquoi ? Je veux voir Oto-San ! Sanglota-t-elle.

_Il sera là ! La rassura-t-il, mais il est … invisible, maintenant. »

Le Maitre de Fairy Tail avait toujours eu du mal à parler aux enfants. Et cette fois là ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

« Et quand je parlerais … Il m'entendra ? »

Makarov hocha la tête.

« Évidement. »

La petite fille prit la main du vieil homme.

« Rentrons à Fairy Tail. Rentrons chez nous. »

Ménaly les regarda s'éloigner.

Alors c'était comme ça. Tout c'était déroulé comme ça.

Le paysage s'enroula autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau dans la chambre lumineuse. Ivan la fixait.

Il allait dire quelque chose. Mais il fut coupé par le long hurlement de douleur de Ménaly.

Elle avait tué son père.


	9. The Girl Who Can't Be Moved

Luxus avait entendu.

Elle savait alors. Ivan lui avait tout dévoilé. Le petit fils de Makarov se souvenait très bien de Ménaly lorsqu'elle était enfant. Ils se parlaient souvent et leurs pères étaient inséparables. Luxus avait assisté à la destruction du laboratoire. Il ne comprenait pas, à l'époque. Il était trop jeune. Et c'est à ce moment là que son père commit l'irréparable. Sous le coup de la colère et de la peur, il avait gravement blessé sa femme. Par contre, Luxus ne se rappelait pas de _ce_ moment là. Son grand-père avait alors tout réglé rapidement. Ivan avait été banni et le faux Dragon Slayer ne revit plus jamais sa mère. Lorsque Makarov était revenu avec Ménaly, il pensait que tout allait s'arranger. Mais il avait découvert avec horreur qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle avait tout oublié. Le Maître de Fairy Tail avait alors ordonné à son petit fils de ne_ jamais_ lui parler de cet incident. Luxus avait obéit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais son père avait révélé l'horrible vérité.

Il aurait voulu aider Ménaly. Mais il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à son père. C'était juste impossible. De plus, la mage était maintenant enfermée dans une illusion. Passer à travers la magie de son père ? Improbable. Ivan était probablement l'homme le plus fort de tout Fiore. Il aurait pu tenir tête à Makarov et Luxus n'était pas sur de l'issu du combat.

« MENALY ! »

Le Dragon Slayer de la foudre fit volte-face.

Alors comme ça, tous les membres de Raven Tail avait été battu.

Fairy Tail se tenait devant lui. Bien sur, ils avaient perdu des combattants et la guilde était loin d'être au complet, seul restait Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gajeel et Levy. On entendait les râles lointains des autres mages et la voix fluette d'une fillette qui semblait paniquée mais qui gérait la situation. Le Maître se tenait en tête de la horde. Il était furieux.

« LUXUS ! Dis moi immédiatement où est ta sœur ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et ne répondit rien.

Makarov grandit d'un seul coup.

« Où est-elle ? »

Luxus ne devait pas les laisser passer. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son père le lui avait demandé. Il ne devait pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Il avait toujours réussi à le faire. Il devait se montrer cruel et puissant.

Natsu jaillit de nulle-part. Il évita un éclair au dernier moment et se propulsa avec ses pieds enflammés. De la glace emprisonnèrent les pieds de Luxus. Il ne pourrait éviter la fusée qui se jetait sur lui. Il concentra sa magie dans ses poings et frappa le sol avec une telle férocité que tout le bâtiment trembla. La foudre jaillit des craquelures et des fêlures du sol. Gajeel transforma alors rapidement ses membres en métal et se fit frapper par la multitude d'éclair. Levy qui avait failli se faire percuter par la magie de Luxus se précipita sur le Dragon Slayer qui respirait difficilement.

« Levy ! Hurla Makarov, met le en lieu sur ! Elfman, couvre les ! »

La meilleure amie de Lucy souleva Gajeel et le traina avec difficulté alors que la frère de Mirajane contrait les éclairs qui pleuvaient sur eux. Gray et Natsu tentaient d'approcher Luxus, en vain. Erza brandit son épée et la pointe faillit trancher la gorge du fils d'Ivan. Makarov atteint alors sa taille maximum et renversa tout sur son passage. Son petit-fils l'évita d'un bond. La mage stellaire appela Loki. Le lion aveugla le faux Dragon Slayer grâce à Regulus et le Maître en profita pour le saisir dans son énorme main.

« Répond moi. Elle est avec Ivan, n'est ce pas ? »

Sa voix était devenue rauque et grave. Comme pour répondre à sa question, un énorme bruit retentit à l'étage du bâtiment. On entendit alors une explosion.

Makarov rapetissa et marcha d'un pas lourd vers les marches. Luxus se jeta à sa poursuite mais il fut arrêté par Natsu, Erza, Gray et Lucy.

« Nous ne te laisserons pas passer ! » s'exclama la reine des fées en revêtant une nouvelle armure.

Elle se précipita sur leur ennemi. S'en suivit une danse endiablée de coup de poings, de pieds, de lames scintillantes et d'éclairs aveuglants. Happy soutenait Natsu qui crachait son souffle enflammé dans toute la pièce et Gray soutint Erza du mieux qu'il put tandis que Lucy appela Gemini et ensemble ils empêchaient Luxus de suivre son grand-père.

Makarov, lui, suivait le bruit du combat qui se déroulait au second niveau. Il entendait nettement le son de deux magies qui s'entrechoquaient violemment.

Il ouvrit une porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un mur transparent qui formait une bulle immense. Il distinguait deux formes floues à l'intérieur. L'une des deux silhouettes surplombait la seconde de toute sa hauteur et avait une carrure impressionnante. La deuxième ombre, elle, ressemblait à une brindille à côté de la première.

Il les reconnu malgré la brume qui les entourait.

« IVAN ! »

Il devina que l'immense ombre souriait.

« Et bien, tu es en retard. _Très_ en retard. »

Il vit que la seconde silhouette regardait autour d'elle sans comprendre d'où venait la voix. Elle profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour se jeter sur lui. Il la renvoya aisément contre le mur qu'elle traversa pour se retrouver à l'extrémité de la pièce, ayant traversé le mur opposé.

« Retire immédiatement cette illusion ! Espèce de lâche ! »

Ivan éclata de rire.

« Tu as peur d'affronter ton père ? » hurla Makarov.

Ménaly étouffa un sanglot. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle entendait nettement le Maître de Fairy Tail mais ne le voyait pas. Était-ce encore une illusion ? Ivan la torturait. En la faisant souffrir il voulait blesser son père. Il voulait meurtrir Fairy Tail encore plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il voulait que son père souffre comme il avait souffert quand on l'avait renvoyé de la guide. _Sa_ guilde. Tout était de la faute de Ménaly. Si elle n'avait pas … Si elle avait pu se contrôler ! Il n'aurait jamais blessé sa femme. Il n'aurait pas été séparé d'elle et de Luxus. Il n'aurait pas été banni.

Makarov le vit s'avancer vers la mage qui produisit une nouvelle explosion. La fumée lui bouchait la vue. Il la vit tout de même survoler la brume sombre et chercher Ivan. Elle fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il ne la vit plus pendant quelques secondes puis il la vit rouler sur le sol en suffoquant. Elle percuta la paroi de verre et se releva lentement.

« Regarde ! S'exclamait Ivan avec un rire tonitruant, elle va mourir ! Comme son _père _! Si il avait écouté mes conseils, il serait toujours là ! Il a fait d'elle un _monstre _! Une_ meurtrière_ ! »

Elle se figea et se mit à hurler. Ses gants alors collés à ses mains s'enflammèrent. Elle frappa dans ses paumes et une lueur pâle éclaira la pièce. En une seconde, son pouvoir magique se condensa dans la pièce et l'air se mit à bourdonner comme si un cyclone se préparait. Des frictions de gaz firent jaillirent des crépitement et des étincelles. Makarov assistait au spectacle, impuissant. Il aurait pu détruire le globe. Il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Mais Luxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray et toute sa guilde étaient en bas. Si jamais il écrasait l'illusion d'Ivan, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir arrêté Ménaly. Et elle ferait exploser tout le bâtiment. Ils finiraient alors tous comme le professeur Oxymel. Seul la magie du Maître de Raven Tail pourrait contenir la puissance destructrice de Ménaly. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, de voir la pauvre fillette recommencer la même erreur.

Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui. Luxus jaillit à sa gauche et remarqua avec terreur se qui se passait. Natsu frappait déjà comme un forcené contre la paroi transparente.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu répondre la moindre syllabe, Ménaly tendit ses mains devant elle. Ivan la toisait d'un air réjoui.

« Montre à tonton Ivan ! Montre comment tu as_ tué _ton père ! »

La lumière se fit encore plus aveuglante et Lucy ne voyait plus rien.

« A COUVERT ! » hurla Makarov.

Natsu attrapa la constellationiste et Happy et se jeta au sol avec eux. Ils furent imités par les autres membres de Fairy Tail. La blonde enfoui son visage dans l'épaule du Dragon Slayer et, terrifiée, serra son bras en fermant les yeux.

Tout se déroula alors au ralenti.

Luxus hurla. Une intense lumière envahi la pièce. L'explosion retentit et détruit le globe comme s'il n'était qu'un mur de paille. Les débris de verre tombèrent en cascade sur le sol. Un souffle brulant balaya la bâtiment qui craquait de toutes parts. Toutes les fenêtres explosèrent et les murs de pierre s'écroulèrent. Lucy serrait toujours Natsu avec force et celui-ci serrait les dents. Erza avait mis son armure de défense la plus puissante et Gray avait tenté de les protéger avec un solide mur de glace qui ne fit pourtant pas long feu.

La mage stellaire ne sut combien de temps elle resta par terre, collée contre Natsu, tremblante et Happy pelotonner entre les deux, frissonnant de terreur.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, un grand silence s'abattit sur eux. Le calme contrastait avec la tumulte de la minute d'avant. Ils n'entendaient que le vent furieux qui fonçait dans le ciel.

Alors, Lucy ouvrit les yeux.

Makarov était debout devant eux. Ils les dominait de toute sa hauteur de géant. Il les avait protégés comme un immense rempart.

Luxus se releva lentement, un peu sonnée. Il se précipita pour rattraper le Maître qui avait retrouvé sa taille normal et qui commençait à chanceler. Le faux Dragon Slayer de la foudre le soutint alors qu'il toussait pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je crois … Je crois que pour une fois … La magie d'Ivan nous a sauvé la vie … » souffla-t-il.

Et il s'évanouit.

« Maître ! Maître ! » S'écria Erza.

Elle mordit ses lèvres et s'agenouilla à côté de Makarov.

« Gray ! Lança-t-elle sans quitter le grand-père de Luxus des yeux, va voir si les autres vont bien ! Et surtout, il faut que Wendy vienne ici … au plus vite ! »

Le mage de glace s'élança. Natsu aida Lucy à se relever et constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Le félin bleu, encore tremblant, était perché sur l'épaule du Dragon Slayer.

« Happy, héla Titania, va voir … Va voir s'ils sont … »

Sa voix se brisa. La blonde remarqua alors avec horreur l'étendu des dégâts.

La plupart des murs avaient été soufflés par la force de l'explosion et s'il n'y avait pas eu Makarov et la protection de verre, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau. Des amoncellements de gravats recouvraient toute la surface. L'endroit où étaient Ménaly et Ivan avait complétement été détruit et rien ne laissait présager du moindre signe de vie de la part des deux combattants.

Lucy avait le menton qui tremblait. Elle se mit, avec Natsu et Erza à déblayer les pierres le plus vite possible mais ils étaient à bout de force et le souffle leur manquait. Le combat contre Luxus avait été ardu et s'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'arrêter pour voir ce qui se tramait, ils ne pourraient plus bouger d'un pouce à l'heure qu'il était. La constellationiste, chaque fois qu'elle faisait rouler un morceau de mur, avait peur de trouver une main inanimée. Happy survolait le capharnaüm et scrutait avec appréhension le sol.

Gray et Wendy montèrent avec difficulté les escaliers qui s'étaient partiellement effondrés. La fillette ne pu retenir un cri d'effroi. Mais dès qu'elle vit Makarov, elle occulta tout le reste pour se concentrer.

« Erza, tout le monde va bien, en bas. Wendy, Levy et Mirajane ont limité les dégâts. Mira est allée prévenir le Conseil. Les autorités vont débarquer. »

La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail souffla, en partie soulagée.

Le halo bleuté que dégageait les paumes moites de la soigneuse avait quelque chose de rassurant. Luxus aida alors les autres à chercher. Il ne voulait pas trouver le corps sans vie de Ménaly ou de son père. Cela lui serait insupportable.

Makarov ouvrit subitement les yeux. Wendy baissa ses mains et s'affala contre un pan de mur résistant. Elle était à bout de souffle et des perles de sueurs coulait sur son front.

« Tu as bien travaillé, Wendy, repose toi. »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer en reprenant sa respiration.

Le Maître de Fairy Tail n'avait plus assez de magie pour se transformer en géant et dégager rapidement les gravas mais il pouvait toujours aider physiquement. Erza le menaça que si jamais il esquissait le moindre geste, elle le renverrait dans les bras de Morphée. Et elle ne plaisantait pas.

Soudain, Happy s'exclama.

Luxus se rua sur l'endroit qu'avait désigné le chat bleu et creusa sans se soucier du tranchant des pierres et des ses mains ensanglantées.

C'est alors qu'il va une main, rougie, complétement brulées.

Aucun doute possible.

C'était celle de Ménaly.

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail dégagèrent rapidement la brune. Elle était couverte de poussière et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Sa peau jusqu'à ses coudes était complètement incendiée. Ses yeux fermés ne tressaillaient pas.

« Imouto-San … » souffla Luxus.

Il avait peur de la briser. Il avait peur de la serrer trop fort. Le moindre souffle d'air aurait pu la faire s'effondrer. Il la souleva avec toutes les précautions du monde et la porta jusqu'à Makarov dont la gorge était serrée. Le faux Dragon Slayer la déposa à côté de lui.

« Ménaly … » renifla le Maître de Fairy Tail.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray et Happy n'osaient s'approcher. Le félin pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Luxus s'écroula à côté d'elle et frappa le sol de ses poings meurtris en hurlant.

« Tout est de _ma_ faute ! J'aurais du aller l'aider ! Si je l'avais sauvée … »

Wendy se déplaça douloureusement jusqu'à la brune, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et la lumière bleue fut plus étincelante que la dernière fois.

« Elle est en vie. Vous n'entendez pas ? »

Tous se turent, un air stupéfait sur le visage. Ils tendirent l'oreille pendant quelques minutes, puis Natsu brisa le silence.

« Rien de rien. On devrait entendre quelque chose ? »

Mais la soigneuse ne répondit pas. Ménaly était vivante. Elle était très faible. Mais vivante. Et seul ce détail important pour Wendy. Son seul et unique but était de ne_ jamais_ laisser mourir personne alors qu'elle était là. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il y eut alors un mouvement dans les gravas.

Erza se mit en position défensive. Natsu avait déjà le poing enflammé devant le visage. Gray avait le poing fermé sur son autre paume. Lucy brandissait le clef de Taurus. Happy se rapprocha furtivement. Ivan gisait là, le souffle court, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors … Elle n'avait que … ça dans le ventre ? »

Puis, Erza arrêta sa lame à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Ivan retint son souffle.

« De toute … façon … J'ai survécu … »

Il divaguait.

« Ivan, tonna Makarov, c'est fini. »

L'autre éclata de rire.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Mais alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, il jura. Son bras, bloqué sous la roche était brisé. Il hurla de douleur.

En bas, les autorités arrivaient.

Raven Tail.

Ce n'était plus que le nom d'une guilde démantelée.

Maître Ivan.

Ce n'était plus que le nom d'un prisonnier.


	10. Here We Go Again

La fête battait son plein.

Tous les membres de Fairy Tail chantaient, buvaient et se congratulaient.

En effet, Raven Tail avait été démantelée et Ivan envoyé dans une prison sous haute sécurité.

Makarov en était profondément attristé mais cela dit, il pensait qu'enfermé dans une cellule, son fils ne ferait plus de mal à personne. C'était pour le mieux.

Luxus, lui, sans pour autant avoir regagné sa place au sein de la guilde, ne faisait plus l'objet des foudres de son grand-père et avait une sorte de permission spéciale. Il pouvait rester à Fairy Tail mais n'avait le droit de faire aucune quête ni même de reformer son ancienne équipe, au plus grand malheur de Fried et d'Evergreen.

Lucy contemplait ce petit monde qui s'amusait en souriant.

« Un verre, Lucy ? »

La constellationiste sortit de sa rêverie avec un sursaut. Mirajane était accoudée au bar, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« Dans la lune ? Tu pensais peut-être à ce cher Natsu ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

Lucy rougit et s'écria :

«_Pas du tout !

_Ta bouche dit quelque chose mais ton visage en dit une autre ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_On parle de moi ? J'ai entendu mon nom ? »

Natsu se lança sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Lucy. Le visage de celle-ci se mortifia.

«_N-Non !

_Nous disions juste que cet alcool était tellement fort que même toi, tu ne pourrais pas le boire. N'est-ce-pas, Lucy ? Déclara l'ancienne mage de rang S en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son amie.

_Parfaitement ! S'empressa de répondre la blonde, soulagée.

_Quel alcool ? S'écria la Dragon Slayer, c'est un défi que vous me lancez ? Je le relève !

_Ala Ala, chantonna Mira, tiens », dit-elle en lui tendant une choppe.

La constellationiste constata avec horreur que celle-ci fumait. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre dedans ?

Natsu avala le liquide, cul-sec.

« Défi relevé ! Ton truc, il était aussi fort que du … »

Son visage vira au rouge piment et il attrapa sa gorge de ses deux mains. Il crachota, les larmes aux yeux.

« Aussi fort que du quoi, mon cher Natsu ? » demanda la sœur d'Elfman avec un sourire énigmatique.

Salamander continuait pourtant de s'étrangler et la couleur de ses joues vira au violet soutenu. Lucy lui tapa dans le dos et attrapa le verre d'eau que la barmaid lui tendit. Elle lui aspergea le visage avec et Natsu sembla dérougir un peu.

« M-Merci … Lucy … »

Et il s'effondra sur le bar.

Lucy était horrifié.

«_Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre, Mira ?

_C'est un secret ! Rit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes du dernier mot.

_Je suis sure qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu boire ça et en ressortir vivant … marmotta la blonde dans sa barbe.

_Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda Mirajane.

_Rien du tout ! »

La musique cessa d'un coup.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les escaliers menant au premier étage d'où descendaient Makarov et Ménaly.

« La reine de la soirée ! » s'exclama Gray en applaudissant.

Toute la guilde le suivit sous le visage gêné mais ravi de Ménaly.

Toute la guilde sauf Juvia dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Une nouvelle rivale … Je ne laisserais personne me prendre mon Gray-Sama … »

Lucy fut ravie de constater qu'elle ne serrait plus la seule à subir les violents déchaînements de la magie d'eau. La blonde jugea judicieux d'en parler à Ménaly dès qu'elle ne serrait plus le centre d'attention.

La sœur de Luxus cachait les cicatrices de ses avants-bras avec de longs gants. Wendy avait mis plus de temps à la guérir, étant elle-même très fatiguée et ne possédant plus son pouvoir mégique en totalité. Ménaly garderait donc des zébrures plus ou moins voyantes toutes sa vie. La Dragon Slayer de l'air s'en était voulu mais la brune l'avait rassurée en disant qu'elle lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie et qu'ainsi elle lui était redevable.

La petite-fille de Makarov réussit à sortir de la foule et se glissa jusqu'à Lucy.

« Enfin, je m'en sors, sourit-elle. Hum … Qu'est-il arrivé à Natsu ? »

Mira se retourna.

«_Mélange spécial ! Fit-elle en souriant.

_Ah … »

Elle regarda Lucy, les yeux interrogateurs et celle-ci ne put que hausser les épaules.

«_A ta place, je n'en boirais pas une goutte, chuchota la blonde assez bas pour que la barmaid ne les attendent pas.

_Merci du conseil. »

Elle hochèrent sérieusement la tête.

Lucy prévint Ménaly de l'ire de Juvia. Elles s'échangèrent quelques avis visant à prévenir la colère de la fille aux cheveux bleus.

La soirée se déroula entre chants et cris.

Au court de la fête, Ménaly et Luxus disparurent mais personne ne s'en aperçut vraiment.

Enfin, à l'aube, tout le monde s'endormit à même le sol.

Lucy avait mal à la tête mais ouvrit finalement les yeux.

Coincée entre Gray et Natsu, elle se démena pour sortir de ce piège sans y parvenir. Un flash l'aveugla.

« Qu'est ce que … »

Mirajane, armée d'un appareil photo venait justement d'en prendre une.

«_Je crois que je viens de prendre une photo compromettante, rit-elle, où devrais-je l'afficher … ?

_Nulle part ! » Hurla Lucy en essayant de repousser les deux mages qui lui ronflaient dans les oreilles.

Son cri réveilla toute la guilde en sursaut. S'en suivi un concert de gémissements et de plaintes.

«_Lucy … grogna Natsu.

_Mal à la tête … souffla Gray.

_Oops … » s'excusa Lucy avec une moue gênée.

Après avoir fait l'état des lieux, elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait deux personnes à l'appel.

« Où sont Ménaly et Luxus ? » demanda-t-elle, s'étant enfin débarrassé de Natsu et Gray.

Mirajane l'attira au second étage et montra une feuille déchirée.

«_Partis.

_Comment ça, partis ?

_En mission.

_Quelle mission ?

_En mission de dix ans.

_Quoi ?

_Et oui, dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique, ils sont encore partis.

_Mais l'interdiction de Makarov quant aux missions pour Luxus …

_Il faut croire que la bière à fait son effet ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

En bas, ils entendirent le rugissement du Maître de Fairy Tail.

« Ce sale gosse m'a fait boire pour … ! Si je l'attrape ! »

Lucy éclata de rire. Au fond, elle était sure que Makarov était soulagée de savoir Ménaly accompagnée de son petit-fils.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait la brune que dans dix ans. Bien qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis peu, elle la considérait comme une bonne amie.

A quoi ressemblerait-elle lorsqu'elle reviendra ? La reconnaîtra-t-elle ? Et elle, Lucy Hertfilia, qu'aurait-elle fait de sa vie ?

Elle n'en savait rien mais ce dont elle était sure c'était que tant qu'elle resterait à Fairy Tail, son existence serait toujours et à jamais heureuse.


End file.
